Baby Steps
by benova13
Summary: They say that a baby changes everything. However, it brings challenges along with it that Reigns and Holloway wasn't prepared for. Life changes, suspicions, resentment and betrayal shake this couple up as they adjust to parenthood. Will they survive this test? This is the follow up to the Reigns/Holloway trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Sunday/Monday all! Since the last one-shot in the Reigns/Holloway trilogy I had several people asked me to continue with this storyline and I had some others say they would like to see a full story with Reigns and Holloway. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it! Since won't allow me to post the link, go on youtube and search user name rayahunter. From there click on the video Preview to Baby Steps by benova13. Bestie does AMAZING videos.**_

_**If you're new to the Reigns/Holloway story this is the follow up story. The previous stories are "Carried Away", "He Reigns Over Me", and "Breakup to Makeup". All three are one-shots**_.

_**I'm exploring a couple of new situations with this story. The obvious first one is life after pregnancy with Sarena. I'm not a mother, and I'm writing based on what my friends with children tell me/babysitting adventures. The second will be the topic of post-partum depression. I don't know anyone that had it and did some research. I tried to come up with my own thing without being over the top.**_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own anyone other then Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit. With that said, enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 1

The dream was always the same.

_After discovering she was pregnant, Holloway and Reigns were able to keep quiet for a few weeks before she started to show. They only told management and no one knew of their secret. When the doctor told Holloway that she wouldn't be able to travel anymore, it was time to tell the WWE Universe. After the visit, Holloway put a bun in the oven and took the picture. When they arrived to RAW the following week, they didn't say anything. Just before the show started, both her and Reigns tweeted the picture with the headline "We have a surprise."_

_Everyone was so happy for them. Lots of congratulations were offered and everything was going great. She was so happy. He was ecstatic of becoming a father. They were in love and it produced something amazing. It showed in their faces._

_Holloway was 8 months pregnant when there was a house show held where her and Reigns lived. Since Holloway was stubborn, she surprised the WWE Universe by accompanying The Shield to the ring. After their match, she was walking towards backstage when it happened. Her water broke and everything happened fast. Soon she was in the hospital room. Then the dream started becoming a nightmare. There were beeps all around and Holloway couldn't breathe. She felt like she was suffocating. And she had yet to give birth. Just when she was about to take her last breath, she snapped out of it_.

Sarena Holloway sat up gasping for breath as the crying of babies woke her up once again. Their wails seemed to pierce her eardrums as she struggled to wake up. Her body felt completely drained of energy as she forced her way up and rushed to their bedroom. Once she made it inside, she turned the light on, grabbed the bottles from the mini fridge and set them on the table next to the rocking chair. Once she was able to pick both children up, she nestled on the chair with them and was able to feed both of them at the same time. That alone was exhausting.

Sarena continued to rock as the babies were eating, humming a tune as she looked on. A few minutes later Joe peered in the room, giving his small family a smile before walking in. He took the baby girl, and sat in the other rocking chair.

This was the cold, hard reality. After the birth, everyone gave her gifts and more congratulations. Then they moved on. This was their life the last 5 months. Wake, baby duties. Eat, baby duties. Sleep, baby duties. There was hardly no time for anything else other than to see about the twins. The couple thought they were prepared from the start, but they were wrong. Even during pregnancy there was only one heartbeat. When it come to the actual birth, everyone was surprised to see that Sarena was carrying two babies. Twins. One boy and one girl.

The first three months were good; everything was coming together and Sarena adjusted well to the surprise second child. But once Joe went back on the road full time and things got quiet and she started a routine on her own, everything seemed to change. Sarena found herself overwhelmed and exhausted most of the time. At night, she was uncontrollably crying for no reason. Then that same dream would reappear constantly. She wasn't eating as much anymore and it took everything she had to keep going through the day to day motions.

Sarena didn't want to tell Joe. She wanted to prove that she could be a mother and a better girlfriend to him. After their breakup over a year ago, she didn't want to jeopardize anything that could separate the family. They had two children to think about now. Six months into the pregnancy, Joe asked her to move in with him. However, they had to find a home with more space to accommodate the baby. They had found a perfect 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom home overlooking a lake. It was a good thing considering that the baby turned out to be twins.

"There, there." She cooed at the little boy, whose name was Brandon. He was just finished with his bottle, and was able to burp for her immediately. He has light caramel skin and greyish-blue eyes like his father. He would be a heartbreaker.

"Go sleepy?" She asked him as he yawned. He then started to whimper, to which she nestled him under her neck and began to rock once more.

Within a few minutes he went back to sleep and she put him back in his crib. Joe followed suit as the little girl fell asleep in his arms. Rinoa, or RiRi for short, was the apple of his eye. She had Joe wrapped around her tiny little finger. She was definitely daddy's little girl. He gave her a kiss before setting her down in her crib.

Sarena stretched out the tiredness in her body, glad they were able to sleep the one night Joe was home. He would be leaving later that night to head to Canada for some shows there. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his muscled frame. He did the same, cradling his large hand around the back of her head, bringing her close to him.

"When it rains, it pours." He chuckled.

"Yea, I have fun when you're gone." She responded dryly.

"Sweetheart, don't stress yourself out. Maybe you should look into a part time nanny." He suggested to her.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You're not. I see right through you. You look tired, lost weight and constantly irritated. Don't bullshit me."

"Not tonight, Joseph." Sarena said in a stern tone. "I don't feel like arguing with you."

She broke the hold she had on him and trotted off to the bedroom. That was another thing that was bothering her. The two of them argued constantly since he went back on the road. It didn't matter the subject, they fought about it. She knew many couples argued, but she wondered if their arguing was normal.

Sarena hopped in the bed and got under the covers just as Joe came in behind her. She purposely had her back to him, because she didn't want to be bothered now. Plus she started to cry. Again. It never failed. After the twins' night feeding, she always did this.

"Sweetheart, I'm not trying to argue. I just made a suggestion. Please talk to me." He pleaded as he crawled into bed behind her.

A sob escaped her lips as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sarena felt him pull her close once more and she continued to cry. Joe stroked her hair away from her face, and rubbed her arms trying to calm her down.

"Shhh, its okay." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't cry. Please."

"I can't help it...it just happens." She said in between sobs. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Sarena, maybe talking about it will help." He said, turning her over.

She turned back over to her original position. "Later."

_Two days later_

Reigns along with his two counterparts, Ambrose and Rollins, entered the arena earlier as expected. For once their flight went smoothly with no delays. That was the only thing that was smooth for him. Things weren't better with Sarena, and it was starting to show. Reigns easily got irritated and snapped constantly. He was glad to get out of the country for a few days. It sounded selfish, but something had to give.

He was about at the end of his rope with Sarena. Reigns tried to be supportive, but it was like she refused everything he offered. He started to wonder if things needed to change. They barely had sex anymore and Sarena seemed like a different person. They were right when they said a baby changes everything. Reigns knew this alone was the hardest thing he had ever done.

After changing into some gear, the three men headed out to the ring and worked on some bumps and moves. 3MB joined them a little while later. Soon, they had a little match going.

"Wooo! How ya'll like that Shield babay!" Heath Slater shouted after he clotheslined Ambrose. It made Reigns crack a smile.

"Dude, keep talking. I'm coming to woop that ass soon as he tags me!" Reigns taunted.

They finished up the faux match and headed to the back to see what the plans were for tonight. After seeing the card, Reigns headed to catering for an early dinner before getting ready for the match later on tonight. While waiting in line, Alicia Fox come up behind him, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sit with me." She said.

"Uh, okay?"

Once they got their food and found a spot, the two of them didn't say anything for a few minutes. Reigns munched on his chicken while waiting on Alicia to speak up. It's not everyday she asked to sit with her. She was up to something. What it was he didn't know.

"I have this feeling something is up." She started.

"Is your marriage counselor detector coming up?" He asked.

"Hm, depends on what you say." She mused. "I haven't heard from Sarena in a few days. Is she okay?"

"Define okay and I'll tell you." He smarted off. His instincts were right. Quite frankly, he didn't want to talk about Sarena today.

Alicia frowned at him. "I know you two are rather private, and I respect that. I'm just worried Reigns."

He arched his eyebrow at her. After Sarena wouldn't talk to him after her breakdown, he gave up trying to help for the time being. Not before he asked his mother to check on her once a day though. Sarena refused any advice or suggestions, and her behavior wasn't helping. After the babies were taken care of, the couple didn't spend time together. It bothered him. In the back of his mind too, he wondered if something else was going on. Another man maybe? Or she didn't love him anymore. If he needed to talk to anyone about it, it would be Alicia though.

"Me too." His eyes were downcast, becoming sad in the process.

"Do you want to talk?" Alicia placed a hand on his tattoed covered arm. "You look like you need it."

Reigns began to tell her about Sarena's behavior since he came back on the road. Alicia listened intently and sympathized with him as he talked. To his surprise, he felt much better telling someone about it. Maybe it could help after all. It wasn't getting anywhere with Sarena. Alicia spoke up after he was done.

"I'm so sorry Reigns, I know this is hard on the both of you." She said. Alicia looked out into the distance for a few moments, as if she was thinking hard.

Turning to look at him, she looked sad, as if she discovered something terrible. "I think I know what's going on."

"You do?" He asked quizzically.

"As soon as you get home, you need to take Sarena to a doctor." She said. "I think she has post-partum."

"Post-partum? Depression some women go through after birth right?" He asked.

"Yea." Alicia said, nodding. "The sooner the better."

After the quick dinner, Reigns headed to change and get ready for his match. He made a quick note to look post-partum up online when the trio made it to a hotel much later that evening. If it was going to be a real late night, he would do so in the morning. With this new information, he would read anything if it was to help things out.

The show went on without a hitch, and just like he thought it would, the night turned long as they searched for a hotel to stay at. They didn't reach one with vacancy until about three in the morning. It wasn't the best hotel, but right now, anything would suffice.

He got checked in with Rollins and they headed to the room. Once he got settled and winded down for the night, he couldn't stop thinking of what Alicia said earlier. That reminded him to text Sarena to let her know he was okay. Once he did that, he continued to stare up at the ceiling as his thoughts raced through his mind.

After an hour, Reigns knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight. Sitting up, he grabbed the tablet from his bag and cut it on. From there, he began to search about post-partum depression.

Once he started reading, he couldn't stop. That damn Alicia. She was right yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows!**_

_**Disclaimer: I**__** don't own anyone other then Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit.**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 2

The week seemed to drag on for Joe, who now was trying to think of a plan for when he got home. After talking to Alicia, he looked up post-partum depression online when he had time. And things started making alot of sense as to why Sarena was acting the way she was. Even his mom had made the comment that Sarena wasn't herself. He felt bad for giving up on her so soon.

Alicia had agreed to fly with him, as they all lived within 30 minutes of each other. She admitted she hasn't made time for Sarena since she got engaged a few months ago. She was really busy planning for her December wedding. For Joe, he was hoping to get to ask more questions.

"Can I ask some questions? About post-partum?"

"I've never had it, but familiar with it." She responded.

The flight took off, and once everything was clear, they continued the conversation.

"How were you able to determine that was what was wrong with Sarena?" He asked.

Alicia thought for a moment. "She's showing the signs, but still go see a doctor...My sister had it."

"I'm sorry." He immediately said.

"Thanks. She didn't handle having a baby well at all. They ended up taking him away."

"Alicia..." Joe placed a hand over hers. "You don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I asked."

"Its okay." She insisted. "I get to see him. She didn't take care of him like she should, and her boyfriend took her to court and got custody rights."

After his conversation with her, Joe didn't realize how serious this was. In the back of his mind, he knew that Sarena wouldn't risk the twins if anything was wrong. He knew that Sarena would call her mom or his mom first if she knew she couldn't care for them. The flight seemed even longer now as he continued to think about Sarena. When they did land though, he rushed to his truck once his luggage was retrieved. Saying goodbye to Alicia, he hurried home.

Once he pulled in the driveway, he saw his mom was there to his relief. He greeted her as soon as he walked in the door. It was rather quiet, and his mom had been reading a book.

"Where's Sarena? The kids?"

"Napping." His mom responded, as she gave him a hug. "I made Sarena take a nap. She needed one."

"I shouldn't wake her." He said, leaving his luggage next to the kitchen island to take upstairs later.

It was a couple hours before the twins woke up. Joe and his mom rushed upstairs to see about them before it woke Sarena up. After getting them the bottles, they took them downstairs so Sarena could continue her nap. It was another couple of hours before she actually did wake up. By then, his mom was cooking and Joe was playing with the twins.

"Hey." She said softly, giving Joe a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you sleep good?" He answered.

"Yea." She smiled. "Your mom was right, I needed it."

"I've been there before honey. I know how it is." His mom responded.

Between his mom and the twins, the night flew by quickly. Sarena had just finished the laundry before heading upstairs to go to bed for the night. The twins had been fed before laying down and they were starting to sleep through the night. It wasn't consistient yet, but it was a start. Sarena hoped they would sleep through tonight.

Joe was laying down in bed, looking through his Iphone. Sarena figured he was on Twitter, looking through his mentions. He liked seeing fan pictures and fan art in his downtime. Stripping down to just her panties, she crawled into bed and got comfortable. He looked over at her and raised a eyebrow.

"You might as well be naked." He said.

"Hush. You're wearing boxers hypocrite." She laughed at him.

He was glad to hear that laughter again. "You should sleep more. I miss your laugh, your smile."

"Yea?" She asked. "Your mom has been a major help. Maybe you're right about a nanny."

Joe nodded in acknowledgement. "You know, Alicia is home this week too. She asked about you. Why don't you make plans? You need girl time." He wasn't about to suggest the post-partum just yet.

Sarena smiled widely. "What about you? Can you handle B and RiRi?"

"I can manage." Joe smiled at her. "Go call her in the morning."

When Sarena woke up the next morning, that was the first thing she did. Her and Alicia had planned to do lunch. She didn't know how to act. Whenever she went out the last 6 months, the kids had to come with her. She didn't go out to lunch or anything. Usually with the kids it was either grocery shopping or doctor visits. Mostly doctor visits.

After feeding the twins, Sarena showered and got ready to go out for lunch. It took her 20 minutes to find something decent to wear. When she decided what to wear, it wasn't good enough. Sarena started to cry and throw a tantrum. She heard Joe trail up the stairs moments later.

"Christ Sarena, what is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing looks good on me! I'm becoming a old soccer mom!" She wailed.

Joe closed his eyes for a moment, trying to overlook her childish behavior. Normally this would have incited a argument. Now he knew better. Thinking for a couple minutes, a idea popped in his head.

"Sweetheart." He knelt down to her. "You're beautiful to me no matter what. Remember that yellow summer dress you loved but couldn't wear it because it was a size too small?"

She tearfully nodded.

"You still have it?" He asked. "I bet you can fit into it now. Try it on."

He kissed her on the cheek before rushing down the stairs to check on the twins. Sarena found the dress, and Joe was right. It fit just right on her. Happy, she fixed her hair and threw on some sandals before heading out.

"Reigns, you are the best." She kissed him passionately before heading out the door. Joe was puzzled as to how her behavior changed immediately. But he wasn't going to complain.

Sarena walked into the restaurant and immediately found Alicia, who had already grabbed a table for the two of them. After ordering, the two of them engaged into some small talk for a bit. She could tell Alicia had something on her mind. Figuring it was the wedding, Sarena decided to ask about it.

"How is the wedding planning coming along?"

Alicia told her a little bit about the details, and where they decided to have the wedding. Sarena was to be one of Alicia's bridesmaids; it was something to look forward to. Alicia picked out a dress, and was due for fitting two more times before the final fitting in the next five months. They had yet to decide on where they would honeymoon at.

"That sounds overwhelming and stressful. Glad I'm not thinking of marriage." Sarena quipped.

"Speaking of that, how are you feeling?" Alicia spoke up.

"Good as good can get I guess. With twins, its a whole new ballgame." Sarena seemed a little uneasy. It had been so long since she had talked to Alicia about anything that she couldn't remember what they talked about last.

"You lost some weight! Twins keep you on your toes I see."

"You mean triplets. Forgetting Reigns." The two of them laughed.

It took some time, but Alicia was finally able to pick her. Sarena ended up telling her about the arguments between her and Joe. During the lunch, she eventually opened up about her feelings of stress and loneliness, overwhelmed by everything.

"Sarena, have you thought about seeing a doctor for this?" Alicia asked. Sarena shook her head.

"No, I thought it was normal?" She answered innocently. "I feel bad when I argue with Reigns. He's so good to me, and I treat him like shit every single time. I feel he don't deserve me." She began to cry.

"Honey," Alicia hugged her. "I didn't ask to make you feel bad. I'm worried about you."

"What is there to worry about?"

Alicia broke the hug and sat up straight. "You been through a major life change. And when Brandon made a surprise appearance it threw everyone for a loop."

"I'll say." Sarena agreed.

"I think you're going through something and you don't know it." Alicia said. "Well I don't know how to say it other then I think you're going through post-partum."

"Post-partum depression?" She asked. Alicia nodded.

"My sister went through the same thing about 5 years ago." Alicia said. "She ended up getting the baby taken away because post-partum didn't allow her to care for him like she should have. Her's was really bad, and I don't want to see you end up like that."

"I don't wanna end up like that." Sarena said.

"Sarena, when was the last time you and Reigns slept together?" Alicia changed the question on her.

"Alicia!"

"Seriously."

She thought for a moment. "Oh God, I'm not sure. I never want to anymore. I'm attracted to him, but it just seems sex is a inconvenience."

"That probably explains why ya'll argue more too. You're not making time for each other. It's none of my business, but please, give that man some." Alicia laughed.

"I didn't think about that. I guess we'll have a interesting conversation tonight after the twins go to sleep."

The ladies finished their lunch and headed out shortly after. Sarena returned home with a new sense of things, and couldn't wait to talk to her boyfriend. Walking in the door, she saw Joe on the floor with the two babies, playing with them and their toys. Baby First TV was playing in the background. When the twins saw her, their smiles lit up the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked in her baby voice. "Are you giving daddy a hard time?"

She gave the twins kisses, followed with Joe. Sarena stripped her sandals off and joined him on the floor. They played with the twins and watched TV with them; the twins were enjoying the animals on the show. It was a guilty pleasure for Sarena, who had fun watching them with the twins and sang along to the songs.

"Mio..Mao. Mio..Mao. La la la la la!" Sarena sang along. Brandon and Rinoa both laughed at her.

Joe looked on as she sat the twins up and they looked at the 5 minute show. She was commentating on what was going on. When the clay cats got scared Sarena acted scared for the twins. When the show ended, the 3 of them clapped. He smiled at the sight. He loved being able to share the moment with them. It just puzzled him how Sarena could be so happy with them but feel so sad at the same time.

The afternoon continued with the couple playing and spending time with the twins. They eventually put them down for a nap. After that, the two decided to talk about what happened during the girls lunch.

"How did that go?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"It was great. I feel better talking to someone without screaming kids interrupting constantly." Sarena said, leaning into him.

"That's good to hear..." Joe didn't want to bring up the post-partum. He decided he would let her bring it up.

"Alicia brought up alot of things to my attention..." She started, as if she read his mind. "I'm sorry baby. I just get so exhausted, and its just enough to take care of the twins and go to bed. It's not that I don't want you." She turned to face him.

"I know you're tired..." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to sound like this horndog who wants it all the time either."

"Actually, you love it all the time." Sarena laughed. "Since the kids, like my sex drive don't exist it seems like. It saddens me too. It's like feed kids, bathe kids, kids kids kids. And then with you, the thought of having sex just overwhelms me."

"I think a date night is in order." Joe said. "Your birthday is in a month. Let's get out for the weekend. Let mom take care of the kids, it will be you and me. Until then, we can take it slow if you like." He kissed her on the neck.

"That sounds good. But I don't want you to wait a month to get it. I don't either." She giggled.

"Well...we could get a little practice in..." His hands moved towards her inner thigh, pressing her body against his. Giggling, she bit her lip.

"Tonight." She giggled, turning around. "I'm down for trying tonight."

The two of them then talked about the post-partum issue. They both agreed to see a doctor to get a correct diagnosis and take it from there. Sarena and Joe also decided that if it was post-partum that Alicia suggested, that she wouldn't take medication in fear of putting the twins at risk. They wanted to get a plan in motion by the time she made it to the doctor next week. After talking with Joe, Sarena made a phone call to the doctor before the twins woke up.

"I think I'm gonna get dinner started." She said, touching his arm lightly. "You have a taste for anything?"

"I put some ribs in the fridge earlier, you into barbeque tonight?"

"That sounds good. I'll make mac and cheese too since the kids can eat that."

Sarena went to the kitchen to get started and within a couple hours, she went from cooking to finishing up the dinner. The twins were a mess of cheese and barbeque sauce, but they had a blast letting mommy and daddy feed them. After their baths and final feeding, Sarena was exhausted. It had been a very long day. She went downstairs to pick up the toys that were strewn about through the day while Joe was getting ready for bed. He had to leave in the morning.

Once Sarena made it to their bedroom, she picked up on a vanilla scent coming from the bathroom. She walked in to see Joe had ran a bath and was already in there. She arched her eyebrows at him once she saw he lit candles too.

"Am I missing something?" She asked.

"Nope." He smiled at her. "I needed a bath and figured you would like to join me."

"Oh yea...earlier..." She smiled.

Thinking of what Alicia said earlier, Sarena pounced on the opportunity. She adjusted the volume on the baby monitors before coming back in and removing her clothes. Letting them fall to the floor, she pinned her hair up before joining him in the bathtub.

"What brought this on?" She asked as she got settled in, resting her back against his chest.

"Mm, I figured we could spend..." His hands trailed up her thighs. "A little quality time together."

"I'd like that actually.." She responded, arching her back as his hands trailed up her sides, reaching her breasts. Cupping them, he began to squeeze them slowly as she moaned softly.

"Yea?" He pinched her nipples. She cried out in response.

"I didn't hear you." He growled, repeating the movements..

"YES!" She screamed.

Sarena turned around and faced him. "Slick bastard." She giggled as she kissed him. "Let's get you bathed first."

Of course the bathing didn't last long, and it turned intimate fast. The two of them continuously kissed and groped each other. Joe moved his lips from her neck down to her nipple. He nibbled on it much to her pleasure before latching on, sucking softly. Sarena unplugged the tub and they dried off, taking the foreplay into the bedroom. Joe lifted her off her feet and tossed her onto the bed before joining her. Sarena tossed the hair clip to the side just as he nestled on top of her, kissing her once more.

Her hands traveled down his sides before she grabbed onto him, stroking him gently. The two made out for a little while longer, rolling all over the king sized bed they shared. Sarena was surprised at how hot her body had become, she hadn't felt this way in quite some time. She certainly missed it. Their love making was always hot and full of action.

"I want it now." She begged.

He nipped at her ear, growling at the statement. "How bad."

She whimpered as she realized he was playing with her. "Let me show you how bad Joseph." She tried to grab his hand to lead it down below her waist. Joe resisted by resting his hand on her hip.

"Is that right?" His voice went to a low baritone. He placed his fingers along her to further tease her. Her hips lifted up as he traced his finger along her, teasing entry as he placed a finger a little inside. He growled along her ear, making her hot with anticipation.

"Please..." She whined a little more.

When he withdrew his hand away from her, she whined once more. Suddenly, he kissed her forcefully, down her neck, nipping at her skin. He was still playing with her, and now she was gettng irritated.

"Now goddamn it!" She yelled.

All of a sudden she was flipped over and met with a large hand smacking her bottom. She yelped and turned to him with fierce eyes. He pulled her tightly to him.

"You think you oughta try being a little nicer?" He asked with a husk in his voice. He smacked her bottom again.

Sarena caught on immediately what he was doing. Joe was being a little rough and shit had just got real. Smirking, she decided to play his game.

"Why should I be nice?" She responded. "You're the one who's drawing this shit out."

He spanked her once more followed with Sarena shoving him. With that, he walked to the end of the bed and grabbed her by the ankles. With little force, he pulled her to the edge of the bed, placing her legs along his hips.

"I got you now, Sweetheart."

"Make it count."

Smirking, he took his shaft and placed the tip of it along her opening. He stroked down her center, watching her writhe in pleasure. Carefully he entered her before beginning his slow, strong then went faster, trying to be careful not to hurt her. Sarena placed her arms above her head and moved her body with his, enjoying the feeling once more.

"Harder..." she breathed.

Joe pushed her up the bed a little bit so he could get on there. Nestling between her legs, he slammed into her and complied with the fast and furious thrusts. Their lips found one another, tongues wrestling against the other; her hands traveled up and down his back while his free hand found her breasts. He continuously plucked her nipple, alternating it by rolling it between his thumb and index finger.

"I'm close..." Sarena whispered.

His thrusts slowed down to a stop, and he placed his lips on hers, kissing Sarena softly a few times. Joe then flipped her over and laid down as she climbed over him. She wasted no time, picking right back up in rhythm as she rode his body. One hand clasped on his shoulder while the other grabbed at his pectoral muscle. His hands were on her breasts once more, kneading them and plucking her nipples to help her to her climax. However as he did that, they heard whimpers.

"Fuck..." Joe muttered.

"Oh God no..." she whined as the whimpers turned to wails.

Biting her tongue, she got off of Joe and quickly got dressed to address the twins. This didn't make her night. It was another reason why she didn't want to have sex. Because this would happen. Now she was gonna lose the fire and be in a bad mood. So much for the final feeding earlier.

Getting into the room, she grabbed Rinoa and Joe grabbed Brandon. They remained quiet as they fed the twins. After they were fed and got their diapers changed, both Sarena and Joe were able to get them back to sleep. Once they were down, Sarena went to the bedroom to freshen up and dress for bed. She was just crawling in when Joe came into the bedroom.

"Do you want to try again?" He asked. She scoffed.

"So they will wake up? No, I'm just gonna get irritated."

"It's not their fault Sarena. I understand you're upset, but we're parents now. We're not gonna be able to do this when we want anymore."

"You think I don't know that?" Sarena snipped. "Just yet something else in the way."

"You're sounding selfish." Joe snapped back. "Stop it."

"Stop what? It is what it is. My life is over and its kids kids kids. Least you get to go on the road. I had to give up everything. Yea, I think I have a right to feel that way."

"You didn't give up anything; you need to take this time and be a mother. You're rushing into things."

"Oh, so I'm not a good mother?"

"I didn't say that!" Joe's voice rose. "You're making this about you. Sarena, I'm trying to be understanding and trying my best not to get upset with you. You're making it really fucking hard right now."

Sarena's cry spell was just about to start, she felt her lips quiver and her eyes filled with tears. This argument was about to intensfy it. She turned her back to Joe and curled up under the covers.

"Fine." She said, as her tears spilled over.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs. I don't think I can deal with you tonight."

"J...don't go..."

The door slammed shut despite her protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for the continued support...it dawned on me that my vacation starts on Sunday, so I figured I would post this before I forget to. I know this story starts a little slow, but after this chapter, it's gonna pick up I promise._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone and don't know anyone associated in this story. Also, I don't know how counselors work and counseling usually goes, I just tried to make it work for the story. Enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 3

_One month later_

Sarena walked out the meeting smiling to herself. It was her first day in group therapy, and she enjoyed it. She had no idea how many people were in her position. When she did go to the doctor, she was diagnosed with post partum. The doctor offered her counseling, which she took versus the medication. She started counseling the next day and went once a week. After 3 weeks, the counselor sent her to the group therapy to help her bond with other women who were going through post partum too. She would still see the counselor though.

After her and Joe's argument, things had been a little rocky. Even though Joe supported her counseling activities, their relationship troubles were back to square one. Deep down, Sarena felt like their romance won't survive. And it broke her heart to think about it. It just added to her troubles.

Her birthday was in a couple of days, and the couple are supposed to head out to the Gulf coast for the weekend. Sarena was a little hopeful. Maybe they can once and for all rekindle what they have. She had mentioned it in group therapy.

_"It always helps to plan activities to help you look forward to things while battling post partum. Do you have anything to look forward to, Sarena?" The head counselor asked her._

_Sarena thought for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say. "Well, my boyfriend and I are supposed to have a weekend getaway. It's my birthday this week."_

_The group wished her a happy birthday then let her continue._

_"Things have been really hard for us. This was his suggestion." Sarena continued. "Since the twins, we haven't made alot of time for each other, and it's straining our relationship. Then this whole post-partum thing doesnt help."_

_"Honey, it shows he's trying and willing to work things out. He may get upset and frustrated with you. But if he's suggesting to try things, he's willing. That's a start on his end." the head counselor said._

_"Girl, I wished my husband was like that." One lady said. "What's your secret?"_

_"I...uh...I don't have one." Sarena said, blushing._

It was doing some good for Sarena to have someone to talk to. Actual people who understood what she was going through. People who weren't going to kiss her ass because she and Joe were celebrities. Her counselor had dealt with post partum as well years ago. While Sarena didn't know when it would go away, she was glad Alicia brought it to her attention. It gave her hope that things would get better and these sessions gave her something different to look forward to.

She went to a local southern eatery and picked up lunch for her, her mom and the twins. Sarena smiled as she thought about her special tots. It was a constant worry on her mind if her post partum will directly affect them any more. Sarena was already tired and exhausted, but she tried her best not to let it show to Brandon and Rinoa. She loved them more then anything, and it would devastate her if something happened to them because she was sick. Hearing some of the stories about people neglecting children in therapy straight scared her.

She made it home to see her mom and the twins interacting with one another. The twins smiled and babbled when they saw her. Sarena smiled at the tots and gave them kisses before greeting her mom.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"They worked up an appetite." Her mom said, handing her Brandon.

As they fed the twins, Sarena kept thinking back to Joe. Since their argument, he hasn't been as affectionate towards her. He grew cold, and it made her feel worse knowing she was the reason why. He did ask about the sessions, but neither went into detail about anything. Sarena didn't want another argument. She was scared it would ruin her progess.

"Honey, is something bothering you?" Her mom asked.

"I miss J." She said. "We hit a rough patch."

"I'm sorry Sarena." Her mom turned to her. "It happens. Its up to you two to work it out. Might be a few days or a few weeks. Maybe longer. But if you two love each other and want this to work, you will put the work in."

She smiled. "Thanks mom. I'm hoping the weekend will be what we need."

The twins were put down for their afternoon nap, and that bought Sarena time to grab a quick nap for herself. After she woke up, she texted Joe, hoping he was around. After a few minutes, she didn't get a response. Sighing, she headed downstairs to straighten up before the kids were awake.

_Meanwhile_

The gym was buzzing with the early afternoon crowd. Music blared in his ears as he continued to pump iron, even though he had it low enough to where he could hear someone if needed to. He had alot of aggression and he was killing his workout by using that as a motivator. If one thing come out of his sour relationship, it was motivating him to do better at work.

Joe was working out with Ambrose, and the two were taking turns with various equipment. They had been working out for over a hour now, and they had to head to the show soon. They were onto the next to the last set of workouts from being done. While spotting Ambrose, he heard some chatter behind him.

"Preparing for the Pay Per View next Sunday?" Naomi asked. She and Cameron had just finished their workout not too long ago.

"Always preparing." Joe responded, taking a ear bud out of his ear.

"Justice... doesn't rest at all." Ambrose quipped.

Ambrose continued to lift afterwards. Joe looked on, but he could still feel Naomi's eyes on him. It was a little awkward. There was rumours going around that she broke up with her boyfriend of three years and that she was hot for him. He usually didn't listen to rumours, but right now, he had a feeling they were right. He didn't even flinch when he felt Naomi snake her arm around him.

"You know Reigns..." She purred. "I'm hearing you and your girl are having trouble..."

Reigns swallowed; not wanting to have this discussion with her. He looked down at her, not saying a word. Naomi continued on.

"I just wanted to tell you, if you're feeling lonely." She placed a hand just below his chest. "Or a friend...I'll be waiting." Her hand slid down past his stomach, lightly grazing his crotch.

"I'll see you around." She and Cameron walked off.

Reigns was shocked at what had just happened. She blatantly hit on him in public. Thank God Ambrose was done with his set. It was time for him to do his. Reigns tried to push the encounter out of his head as he finished his workout.

After they were finished, the two men got dressed and headed towards the arena. Reigns heard his phone buzz, which he checked it. It was from Sarena, and he swallowed once more. After the incident, he didn't feel right texting Sarena acting like everything was okay. It was not okay. And Naomi had him thinking about another option he can take.

_The next day_

Joe was scheduled to come home today, and Sarena had yet to hear from him. He never responded yesterday, and it worried her. She sent another text this morning while the kids were looking at TV. After about a hour, Sarena decided to call Rollins. After the 2nd ring, he answered.

"It's Holloway." She said. "I haven't heard from Reigns since the other day. Is he around?"

"Uhh...yea, he's here. You want to talk to him?"

"Please."

"Tell her I'll call back. Not now." Sarena heard Joe's voice in the background. She saw red.

"You tell that motherfucker I heard him. He had all day yesterday to call back and he didn't. Time is up." She told Rollins.

"Holls, I don't wanna be in the midd..."

"You're not, but if he wants a home to come to, you tell him to get your phone."

After a moment, she heard commotion, which meant he grabbed the phone from Seth.

"What." Joe said, annoyed.

"Nice to hear from you, considering I was worried about you." She snapped.

"Don't start this today."

"You don't start!" Sarena snapped once more. "The least you could have done yesterday was say hi or ask how the kids were doing. You didn't do neither. Nice to know we're on your mind."

"I was busy Sarena, Christ." He said. "Is this what I'm coming home to?"

"I suggest you change your attitude and do better before you walk in this door." Sarena said. "I'll see you tonight." She hung up the phone.

When Joe did arrive home later that evening, things had seemingly calmed down. Sarena greeted him with a kiss, and the kids were happy to see him. She was in the middle of feeding them when he came home.

"I'll finish this up, if you want to clean up." He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Okay."

Later on, the two were in bed and it was dead quiet. Sarena worried the weekend wouldn't even happen. They were supposed to leave tomorrow afternoon. In the back of her mind, something was up. She would be sure to tell her counselor about it during tomorrow's session. As if he read her mind, Joe spoke up.

"You didn't forget about tomorrow, did you?" Joe asked her.

"No." She responded softly. "I still want to go."

"Me too." He sighed. "Baby, I really hope things will get better. I don't like the position we're in."

Sarena nodded in acknowledgement. "Me either. I'm getting help, and things are looking up. I'm ready for alone time." She giggled. "Sexy time. We deserve that."

"I agree." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday sweetheart. I really do mean that."

"You have no idea how worried I was." Sarena sat up. "It was a simple text. But a text back or phone call explaining you were busy would help. We have children now. Try to be a little more responsible."

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry." He said once more. "I'll try to do better. This whole situation isn't good for us. We need to come up with a plan if our relationship is going to survive."

"Starting with our trip." Sarena said with a smile.

The counselor visit went well the next morning. She was pleased that Sarena seemed to be doing better. She put a few pounds on over the last month and looked healthy again.

Sarena was sure to mention her and Joe's problems to the counselor. It was hard to do; as they didn't like to talk about their relationship to anyone, much less a stranger. The counselor told her that while she didn't know him, Sarena needed to be aware that her post-partum is most likely affecting him too. That was something the two of them needed to discuss and work together.

_"It's you dealing with it, but when its you and him, you should work together in this. Your boyfriend's support is vital to your recovery." The counselor said._

Sarena thought about it on the way home. Joe had mentioned to her time and time again she acted selfish and thought about herself alot. She was trying to work on it; but old habits were hard to break. Even when Joe was patient with her, she still did what she wanted and acted the same. Because being selfish was in her blood. She frowned at the realization. There was going to be alot of things they needed to smooth over, and it was going to take more then a weekend to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I**__** don't own anyone other than Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit.**_ The song used in this chapter is "Slow Wind" by R Kelly I don't own that either.

Baby Steps  
Chapter 4

It was one of the most calming feelings in the world to walk along a sandy beach and have waves run casually over your feet. Sarena felt relaxed as she and Joe walked along the sandy beach, hand in hand. Before that, they both laid out for a bit following with a dip in the Gulf. The water was warm, and the breeze was just right. In addition to that, it was pretty romantic too. It was what the two of them need.

A part of Sarena was nervous of leaving the kids behind. This was her first time being away from them overnight. She and Joe were going to be gone for the weekend. She hoped that B and RiRi would be okay between her and Joe's moms.

"I seriously don't know how to act..." Sarena said gripping his hand a little tighter.

"Yea, me either." He continued to look out into the Gulf of Mexico, his hair lightly whipping in the wind. Sarena suggested he should let it down today.

"Thank you for this, baby." Sarena smiled at him. "Really, thank you. I have been looking forward to this. With B and RiRi, its go, go and go..."

Joe stopped in his tracks to give her a kiss. "You're most welcome. And don't worry about them. They will be fine."

They had arrived there earlier in the day. After checking in, they changed into swimwear and headed to the beach. Joe had told her that he made reservations at a restaurant later that evening, which Sarena was looking forward to. She was really hoping this turned out to be a really good weekend. Both of them needed the time alone and to try to reconnect.

The sun was setting, so the two wrapped up their walk and went back to the hotel. After a quick shower, they hustled to get ready to meet their 7:00 reservation. Sarena had bought a new dress specifically for the trip, a sleeveless teal V-neck dress that showed off some clevage. She wore it with a long stylish necklace and completed it with black stilletto pumps.

"You're stunning sweetheart." Joe said, nodding in approval before kissing her.

"You're not so bad yourself.." Sarena looked him up and down. Joe wore a white button down shirt tucked into black khakis. When he cleaned up he looked even sexier. That was one thing about him to Sarena. He was so damn sexy in anything or nothing at all.

On the way there, the two held hands once more while Joe drove to the restaurant. Sarena clasped her free hand over their joined hands, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I have something special planned for your birthday tomorrow." He said. "I want you to be worry free, and I promise I'll make it special for you."

Dinner lasted a couple of hours, and it was very nice. Sarena was impressed he actually had candles set up, and it was her favorite scents. Attention to detail was high in her book. Maybe they were right in therapy; he was really trying. Little things such as Joe touching her arm or thigh as they talked, or Sarena wrapping his little black curls that fell from his ponytail around her finger as she listened to him made the dinner more intimate.

"Did you have anything in mind for later?" He asked her, just as they were finishing up dinner. "There is this laid back high end lounge down the road."

Sarena raised her eyebrows at the suggestion. They used to go to places like this on the road to unwind after the show. There was alot of good times. Many times the two of them got so hot dancing against one another they ended up in a vip area or a bathroom to feed the fire. Sarena smiled to herself. That was probably how she got pregnant.

"I could let loose. You know how I get down." She flashed a smile at him.

He grinned back at her. "Let's go."

Being a celebrity had its perks and one of those was not waiting in line to get inside. Once they got inside, Sarena thanked herself for picking the right dress to wear on this date. She was worried she didn't look hot enough. Other then Joe's approval, being in this atmosphere assured her she looked good.

The couple walked to where a empty table was, to where the bouncer gave them a "Reserved" standee to place on it. He brought Joe a beer, while Sarena sipped on a screwdriver. It would be a matter of time before she found her nerve and their foreplay would begin. The two of them chatted while watching the crowd dance. She was feeling out the atmosphere and being observant as to who was around them.

"Sit in my lap?" He asked, as he pulled her to him.

"Absolutely" She said, kissing him.

The area they were in was rather secluded, which thank goodness they weren't being stared at. Sarena felt a little more at ease, as did Joe. They really felt better when they spotted Rollins and his girlfriend.

"Dude what the fuck!?" Joe shouted at his teammate. "You following us?"

"Fuck no man, I live in the area! You're stalking me!" The two of them hugged. "This is my girlfriend, Amy." He introduced her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sarena." She extended her hand.

"I love you! I mean...you're my favorite female wrestler. A honor!" She took Sarena's hand. "Colby has told me about you!"

Sarena giggled as she called Rollins by his real name. Like Joe, Colby didn't fit Rollins. It was very weird. Sarena thought it was cool he was dating a fan. Not all of them are loose screws.

"If any of it is bad, don't believe him." The two laughed.

They visited with one another for a few minutes while some songs were playing. It turned out Amy was a local dance instructor. She liked to come to places like this on the weekends to check out what people were dancing to and how. Anything she learned she took back to the studio. She invited Sarena onto the dance floor.

"You can come to the studio anytime!" She shouted over the music. "I remember you dancing with Fandango that one time, you can move!"

Sarena grimaced at the memory. It was right before she joined The Shield. Vickie Guererro was trying to get her to quit by placing her in situations like that. She danced as a Funkadactyl one night too. It ended up putting her over and Vickie didn't take it well. How times have changed.

The two girls danced to the music, teaching each other various moves. Amy told Sarena that when she was younger, she experimented with some bellydancing. Nothing serious, but some moves you could take to the dance floor, even the bedroom. While thinking about that, a idea popped into Sarena's mind. The right song just had to come on.

It was like the stars were aligned. A few minutes later "Slow Wind" by R. Kelly came on. Sarena smiled to herself. She remembered this song being played in the club when it first came out. Her friends danced on their men, and she remembered wanting to do that with a man of her own one day. That day had come. As the song started to play, she looked towards Joe, who stared at her intently as she moved her body to the song.

_Girl I want to be alone with you_  
_Just to see what you can do_  
_Ooh you're dancin' all over me_  
_Baby this is like some kind of fantasy_  
_The way you move you're teasing girl_  
_So tonight I want you in my world_

All their problems was put to the side as Sarena cleared her mind and focused on seducing Joe. The lights were down low as other couples were dancing on the floor. Sarena just hoped he got the hint and joined her as well. If others were looking, she didn't care right now, in this moment, tonight.

Her eyes darkened as the lyrics were suggesting what kind of night they were about to have. She continued to stare at him, then with her index finger, beckoned Joe to come towards her. She turned her back to him as she continued to dance.

_There you go again girl on my mind_  
_See you in my dreams all the time_  
_Ooh baby girl your so fine_  
_Standing in front of me_

_Now would you wind for me_  
_Slow wind for me_

She bit her lip as Joe came behind her, placing his hands firm on her hips as she rolled her hips up against him. A soft moan escaped her lips as he danced with her. She reached back towards him, reaching for his face as she turned to look at him. Cupping his cheek with her hand, she released it and let her arms rise while she kept dancing on him.

_Will you wind for me_  
_Slow wind for me._

_Would you wind for me_  
_Slow wind for me_

Sarena grabbed Joe's hands and lifted them up with hers. She moved her hips in a figure 8 motion while bringing their arms down, then wrapping them around her. Joe nipped at her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

_Will you wind for me_  
_Slow wind for me_

Joe then lifted her arms up once more, making her place her hands along his neck. He took his hands and rubbed down the side of her body, starting with the sides of her breasts, down her sides. When he reached her hips, he pulled her body tightly to him. Sarena groaned as she felt the effects of her dancing did to him. She silently thanked herself for the idea. They were not going to be interrupted tonight.

_Girl, the time has come_  
_To show and prove_  
_I've seen enough I wanna feel the truth_  
_Put your voodoo on me babe_  
_Kiss my lips_  
_And curse me babe_  
_Show me how you do your magic babe_  
_Lead me to your secret jungle babe_

He turned her around and gripped her bottom tight as they danced on one another. The two of them began to kiss each other slowly. Joe ran his tongue along her bottom lip, which she opened her mouth slightly so he could gain access. Their tongues danced along one another as Sarena kept dancing slow against him, upping the sexual tension between the two of them.

"I want you to take me back to our room." She whispered in his ear as soon as they broke the kiss. Her hands moved down his chest to the waistband of his pants. Sarena hooked her fingers inside the waistband and kissed him once more.

_There you go again girl on my mind_  
_See you in my dreams all the time_  
_Ooh baby girl your so fine_  
_Standing in front of me_

_Now would you wind for me_  
_Slow wind for me_

Joe turned her around quickly and pulled her to him once again. "We're not going to make it there you keep dancing on me like this."

Sarena ignored him, moving her hips in various motions against his hardness followed doing belly rolls. Joe groaned in response. She loved teasing him like this. Once they would get back to the room it would going to be fireworks for sure.

_Will you wind for me_  
_Slow wind for me_

Joe kissed her once more before taking her by the wrist and leading her out the lounge. The bouncer was able to lead them out the back way so they didn't get bombarded by any fans. Once they got in the vehicle, the couple crashed their lips on one another once more. Joe immediately put his hands upon her breasts and squeezed them softly as they kissed. Sarena moaned into his mouth, trying to make her way into his lap.

"Hotel." He said, pinching her nipples. She whimpered at his touch.

The two of them quickly got to the hotel with ease. The hotel was dead quiet, only the night clerk was up at the desk. She greeted them to which they acknowledged her with a nod. Joe pressed the button on the elevator and the two of them waited. Once the door was open, Sarena had a glint in her eye, as they would be alone.

The door closed and she jumped onto Joe, kissing him. He caught her behind and turned around so her back was up against the elevator wall. She groaned at the impact of the wall, digging her nails into his shoulders as his lips devoured the skin on her neck. He then pulled her leg up around him and brought his hand up the inside of her thigh. He placed his forehead against hers and watched Sarena intently as her breath caught in her throat while his fingers found their way inside her panties.

"Mm hmm, you're wet for daddy." He murmured, kissing her once more. Sarena could have passed out right then. It turned her on even more.

Before he could even do anything to her, the elevator dinged as it reached a floor. The two quickly straightened up as a woman entered into the elevator. Looking at them in curiosity, she said a quick hello and the elevator continued on. Sarena couldn't even look at the woman, a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She held Joe's hands and gripped them, indicating her nervousness. Once they reached their floor, they hauled ass out of there.

"Oh my God, she knows something was up!" Sarena said. "Oh my God I'm like embarrassed."

Joe laughed at her. "She's probably jealous. You're the one that initiated this. I don't know why you're embarrassed."

They made it back to their room and before closing the door, Sarena slipped in the "Do Not Disturb" sign in the key slot. She immediately kicked off her heels and removed the long necklace she wore to accessorize with her dress.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Hmm. I think..." He cocked a smirk at her. Pressing her against the wall, he put his hands on either side of Sarena.

"Maybe here..." He placed kisses along her jawline, making a trail towards her lips.

"Or here..." He lowered his lips down to her neck, tracing the length with his tongue.

Sarena sucked in her breath, followed with a moan as he teased her. She arched her body against him, wrapping her hands around his head as she led him down towards her chest. He stopped her and carried her to the bed. He laid her down, and joined her as he nestled himself between her legs. Sarena's dress rode up to the tops of her thighs; and the top was threatening to come off.

"Oh, I know. We were here..." He moved his large hand slowly up her thigh, towards her panties.

"Trust me, that ain't changed." She breathed, throwing her head back against the pillow when his fingers reached her soaked panties.

He snatched her panties off as he began to stroke her. He watched her with great intensity while she writhed under his touch. Joe slipped one finger in followed with another much to her pleasure. Sarena continued to moan as he worked her with his skilled fingers. He took his thumb and brushed it over her clitoris, which made her scream.

"I love when you scream sweetheart." He said in a low baritone.

Sarena gripped his forearms in response and arched her body towards him. She couldn't handle much more. From the dance floor to here, she was surprised she didn't cream all over herself before then. Joe was making it really hard to keep the foreplay going. With that thought, she wriggled beneath him to sit up and take control.

Sarena sat up on her knees and was face to face with him. Unbuttoning his shirt, she placed tender kisses along his chest and traced his defined lines with her tongue. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned she tossed it to the side. Taking his tattoed arm, Sarena placed kisses along the drawings. She heard him groan under his breath while she continued to place soft kisses.

"Stand up." She backed him off the bed and worked to remove the rest of his clothing. Within moments she had him back in bed with her mouth upon him.

Sarena worked him slow, taking her time to really please her man. She let her free hand wander along his body as her lips teased him. He gripped her wrist followed with weaving his hands through her hair as she let her lips push and pull along his hard skin, letting her know it felt good to him. She continued her movements even when she felt his hand travel past her bottom and going up her dress once more. Instinctively she adjusted herself so he could have access to the innermost part of her body once more. He matched her movements on him as he let his fingers enter her once more. Her moans vibrated alongst him, then her free hand dug her nails into his inner thigh.

"You like that?" He asked.

"Mm, hmm very much." She responded. "Let's finish this now. I can't wait any longer."

Sarena removed her dress and moved on top of him. Joe sat up with her, placing his mouth onto one of her nipples while his ever moving fingers played with her other nipple. Once Sarena lowered herself onto him, she began to move while locking her hands on his shoulders. She continued to moan as he played with her, prompting faster movement.

"Lay back..." She breathed.

As he complied, she leaned forward and moved faster. Joe kept his hands on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumb and index finger. A scream escaped her lips as her body was getting close to ecstacy.

"Pull..." She instructed.

He pulled her nipples slowly, ensuring she was going to hit her orgasm. Sarena threw her head back, her hips bucking against him.

"That's it sweetheart, cum for daddy." He encouraged her.

Her orgasm hit and took her above and beyond. She threw her head back once more, taking in the sweet release.

"Ohh my God.." she breathed, kissing him.

"My turn." With that, he flipped her over and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Spreading her legs apart, he entered her and wasted no time as he moved fiercely inside of her. She mustered the energy to move her hips to his, helping him to reach his climax. Sarena moved along him and sure enough, he reached his orgasm moments later.

He laid beside her and began to stroke her hair as he placed kisses along her face, finally making his way to her lips. After the passionate kiss, the two stayed silent as they caught their breath.

"Love you babe..." Sarena purred.

"Love you too sweetheart."

The two of them feel asleep soon after. Sarena woke up a couple hours later, having the need to go to the bathroom. When she woke up, she noticed a light coming from his phone. Looking over, she saw a unknown number calling. Ignoring it, she went to the bathroom. When she come back, she noticed it was calling once more.

"Hello?" She answered.

She could hear breathing on the other end. It was definitely weird.

"Hello?" She asked once more.

The phone clicked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again thank you for the follows, favorite and reviews! I hope that you are enjoying this story. With that said, I encourage y'all to leave me reviews to let me know what you think. You guys have no idea how much it helps me! Shit is about to hit the fan in this chapter, and we're about to go on a ride! lol enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 5

The weekend went by way too fast for Sarena. After the fun on Friday, Saturday was her actual birthday. Joe had treated her to a spa day, which they did a couples massage together. After that, they spent the rest of the day in their room; watching movies, doing takeout. She had the idea to spend the rest of the day naked. Of course that led to other things. Sarena craved that intimacy and alone time. She felt like things could work from here.

In the back of her mind, she wondered why would someone call him late at night. She asked him about it, and he said it was most likely a wrong number. Maybe someone who was drunk dialing thinking they dialed the right number. After that, she passed on the thought and moved on.

Once they were home, it was business as usual with the twins. They were about to hit their 8 month mark, and were now crawling. Everywhere. Rinoa was faster then Brandon, but the two constantly "raced" one another all over the living room floor. Sarena was also trying more soft foods for them to try to eat.

After her birthday passed, Sarena made the commitment to start working out again and getting back in shape to return to the ring. Post-partum sidelined her intent to start at the twins' 6 month mark. Her doctor suggested to see how that would work for her in her recovery. Since she went to both places once a week, she could squeeze a gym session in, plus when Joe was home she could work out in the home gym he had in the garage. She made it a habit to not work out in there when alone with the twins. She feared that something bad could happen and she wouldn't make it to them if she's stuck on the treadmill or doing squats with weights.

After Joe left to catch his flight Monday morning, Sarena got the bottles together for the twins. They would wake up at any minute and she wanted to be prepared. In addition to their formula, she put some banana baby food in there for a bonus. As soon as she got done making them, like clockwork the twins started to cry.

The morning passed quick and the twins kept her busy, crawling everywhere they shouldn't go. Sarena made a mental note to buy one of those dividers to keep the kids in the living room when Joe returned home. They surprised her at lunch, when she was making them macaroni and cheese, the two of them pulled themselves up using her legs for balance.

"Do what?" She looked down at them. "Oh my, ya'll are too much!" She gushed. Grabbing her phone, she took a picture of each of them and sent it to Joe. After she sent the pictures, his mother showed up.

"They did that?" She asked, which startled Brandon and he plopped back on the floor on his butt.

"Yes, I was making this mac and cheese and all of a sudden, I feel all this around my legs." She laughed.

_Monday Night RAW, Saginaw, MI_

He had just arrived to the arena right on time. His flight was delayed a hour due to bad weather in Cleveland, which that was where his connecting flight was. He found the locker room and changed into some gym gear to do some practice stuff in the ring. From there, he met up with Rollins and Ambrose.

"Got a good spot going tonight bro," Rollins said. "It's part of our finish, did you see the card yet?"

"Oh shit, no I didn't." Reigns said, wincing. "It's been a long weekend, out of the daily grind."

"How did it go?"

"Great, we had a really good time man. We needed it."

"I'm glad to hear it." Rollins said. "I'm sure Holls has gotten the itch."

"She hasn't said.." Reigns said. She hadn't mentioned getting back into the ring. Then again with the post-partum, it probably sidelined that goal. He didn't tell anyone about her condition. "Watch now that you said it, she will be like 'I'm ready to go on the road'."

He wrapped up the conversation and headed back to find the card. Once he read the card and what their finish would be, he went to go find the two men. However, Naomi stopped him. Just what he needed.

"Hey Reigns..." She said sweetly.

"Naomi..." He acknowledged her.

"I tried to call this weekend." She placed a hand on his chest. "Are you not interested?"

"Naomi, I was with my girlfriend. Whom I love very much." He said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know when a man is hurting..." She said. "You're hurting. I can see it. Why don't you let me take care of that for you."

Reigns swallowed, continuing to look at her. "I don't need you to take care of anything. Drop it."

"Hm. I'm not sure if I believe you." She eyed him up and down. "I guess I'm just going to have to convince you otherwise."

Reigns walked off before she could say anything else. Sure, Naomi was attractive, but he knew it was important to work on his relationship with Sarena. He loved Sarena, even though things weren't as good as they used to be. They have had some challenges since her pregnancy, and it wasn't easy trying to make things work.

The last couple weeks he made some questionable decisions. After Naomi approached him, he decided to give her his number. He just wanted someone to talk to. He didn't want to bombard the boys with his problems with Sarena. Reigns was pretty quiet when it come to his personal life. Other then the casual mentions of how she and the twins were doing, that was pretty much it. With Naomi, she was ready, willing and able to listen to him.

However, he knew that Naomi was on the hunt. That was why it made things so difficult. He wasn't the type to be ugly to women, and he certainly didn't want to hurt her feelings. But she already flirted with him in public. The last time he talked to her on the phone, he had gotten a room with Ambrose, who was fast asleep. She propositioned him, asking him to come to the room. He declined the invitation, tho he wondered what would actually happen. If his and Sarena's relationship didn't survive, Naomi had no problem being the back up plan. This whole situation made him feel conflicted. It was something to think about.

Pushing the thought away, he headed out to the ring to work out with the boys. Purposely, he had his back turned away from the entraceway in case she was watching him. He didn't need anymore confrontations with her this evening. They worked another faux tag match with 3MB, which was becoming the norm lately. After their match, it was time to get into their Shield gear and work another show to put in the history books.

_Thursday_

Sweat dripped from her face as Sarena finished the last mile of her walk. She would try running in a couple of weeks. It had been too long since she did any type of cardio in the gym. Group therapy went good, and she hit the gym after that. It was doing Sarena alot of good to get out and clear her head for a little while. She felt group therapy was a positive experience for her. Plus, she felt the "itch" to get back into the ring as well after seeing AJ Lee win the Divas Title on RAW. That was one thing she hasn't won yet.

After her walk, she did some light weights before calling it a day. When she made it home, she noticed Joe's truck in the driveway. She smiled to herself. They had yet to have a argument since their getaway, but it had only been four days since then. It was too early. Sarena and Joe both agreed the quality time together will help smooth things out.

"You got a early flight, huh?" She said as she walked in, giving his a quick kiss before seeing about the twins.

"Yea, they were able to get me on a earlier flight then I had booked for." He said. "Of course I didn't argue."

They spent the rest of the day with the twins, deciding to go out to dinner that night. They normally didn't do that, as Sarena felt it was a hassle getting their diaper bag together and then having to lug it around. Alicia and her fiancee joined them for dinner as well.

The twins did really well; with the exception of Rinoa showing out when Joe didn't pay enough attention to her. He had to take her outside and walk around with her for a few minutes until she calmed down. Sarena already knew that was going to be the spoiled brat out of the bunch.

The twins fell asleep on the way home, which made for a easy night for the parents. They put the twins down in their cribs for the night and headed to their room to call it a night. Sarena kicked off her flats and started to unwind for bed. Joe got undressed and went to take a shower. When he was about to get in the shower, his phone started to ring.

"Sweetheart, who is it?" He asked her.

Sarena looked over and saw a unknown number, but it had a Florida area code. Figuring it was a wrong number, initially she didn't think nothing of it.

"I don't recognize the number, I'm thinking wrong number."

"Okay.." He said. "Don't worry about it then."

He closed the door and went to start his shower. A moment later, Sarena heard a chime go off, indicating a message. Looking at it, she saw it was a text message. On his phone, it shows the first part of a text message as it comes through. Cocking her head to the side, she glanced at it and was immediately concerned.

_Hey baby its me..._

"The fuck?" She said under her breath. She had to look. She never looked at Joe's phone before, but something told her she needed to see this. Opening the message, Sarena's eyes grew in shock. She could feel tears prick her eyes. _No, no no! This can't be happening..._

_Hey baby its me. I'm going to be in the area tomorrow, maybe we can chat about hooking up soon. Talk soon._

"What the hell is this?" She asked. She went into messages and discovered even more information. This wasn't the first text. Her inner bitch come to play. She wondered who this was.

_Sorry, new phone. Who is this?_

Sarena didn't have to wait long for a response. She needed to hustle, as Joe was due to get out of the shower soon. He had mentioned earlier that he was going to shave, so that bought her some time. She clicked open the text.

_Naomi baby._

"Oh the fuck she didn't!" She said. She quickly deleted the texts exchanged between the two of them, marked her first text as unread.

She heard the water still running so she clicked on the message screen once more and checked out her texts. Her text messages were rather suggestive and it was clear when she saw that Naomi had sent nude pictures to him. Sarena's mind raced as she looked at them, wondering why this was going on. She quickly sent some texts and pics to her phone and deleted the evidence.

She heard the water cut off, knowing her time was about up. Muttering under her breath, she quickly looked at his responses. What she saw surprised her even more. Even though his texts were rather short, it was clear to Sarena that he has thought about it. She then discovered he was sending nude pictures too. The picture of his erection said it all.

"This motherfucker..." She sent the picture quick and deleted the text. She threw the phone back on the night stand and turned her back towards the bathroom door so Joe couldn't see her face. She was beyond upset and pissed off.

"Keep calm, keep calm..." She told herself, trying to breathe.

She couldn't think straight, and needed to get out of the room. Throwing on a nightgown, she grabbed her phone and headed to the twins' room. That would keep her calm. Turning on the nightlight, she tiptoed to the rocking chair so she wouldn't wake them. She knew it was late, but it was important, she started to text Alicia.

_I need you to do something for me._

It was a couple minutes before Alicia responded.

_What is it? Do you know what time it is?_

_Yes. I know one thing, it's time I whoop some ass. I need you to watch Naomi._

_Naomi? Why?_

_She's talking to J. I need you to get some info out of her. You may need AJ as well. If you talk to her, she won't open up. But I know through AJ you can pick her. _

_Oh shit. Yea girl, you know I'm up for some shit._

_Girl, they sent each other nudes._

_WHAT?_

_Yes. I'm so pissed. He don't know I found out. She called him while in the shower and I texted her pretending I was him._

_Oh shit. Wow, we just had dinner with y'all. But we're on it. I'll let you know._

Sarena thanked her and breathed out a sigh of relief. Her hands were kind of tied with the twins, and she needed to think of a plan. She couldn't ask his mother to watch the kids, because she will mention it to him. Joe cannot know she was onto him. She would ask her mother to keep them and tell her Vince scheduled a meeting with her.

That's what she would do. Then she will show up to the hook up place and show the hell out. Don't nobody play her for a fool. Judging from Alicia's texts, she had no idea. Joe was rather private, so this is probably just as much of a surprise to anyone else if they find out. That was a good thing at least.

But why would he stray from her? Sarena thought for sure that even though they were having problems, that Joe wouldn't go look for another woman. Until this post partum shit happened, things were fine. Everything was great. But no, she had to get sick and fuck everything up. Sarena knew it was because of her. A few tears fell, but Sarena bit her lip to keep from sobbing. She loved Joe so much, but the fact he didn't feel the same was too much for her. Add that to her troubles of post partum. If he didn't love her or want her anymore, why didn't he tell her?

Rinoa woke up a moment later, to which Sarena silently thanked her for the distraction. Joe can hear her on the monitor; he won't even notice anything else. As she rocked Rinoa, she continued to plot against him. Her plan would work out once she got more details.

It was going to be a very long weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I**__** don't own anyone other than Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit.**_

_**Thanks again for all the support! I continue to encourage you guys to leave a review and drop off some feedback. Enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since Sarena discovered the text messages exchanged between Naomi and Joe. As promised, Alicia kept a eye on Naomi as did AJ. She took it upon herself to travel with Naomi and Cameron, knowing eventually she would get some info on what was really going on between Naomi and Joe.

Apparently, she didn't tell Cameron much. However, one night she decided to tell AJ about the situation. When AJ returned home, she immediately called Sarena.

"This is such a weird situation," AJ said. "From what I understand, he does but he doesn't."

"I think he does; he sent a picture of his dick to her for Christ sake!" Sarena said. "That should be for my eyes only."

"Maybe he's confused. I'm not saying I'm on his side, but he seems conflicted judging from what Naomi said."

Sarena thought for a moment. She had yet to figure out how long it had been going on. Why was it going on, etc. There was so many questions, and she knew she may not get all the answers to them. The only way she would know for sure is to directly confront the both of them. That couldn't come soon enough.

"This is weird, definitely." Sarena said. "Keep earning her trust and definitely let me know what is going on. I need to confront them and do it soon. I'm scared this is going to ruin my progress in therapy and needless to say, I'm stressed out."

Sarena began to grow resentful that she couldn't bring herself to watch them on TV. She changed the channel or cut it off altogether. It made her sick to even look at Joe. It seemed the two days a week Joe was home was the longest two days ever. When he was home, Sarena studied every move he made, and watched him intently in whatever he did. She tried to be discreet about it, but he picked up on the change. Sarena couldn't help herself; she wouldn't talk to him. She distanced herself and it showed. They started to argue again, even though it wasn't much.

"Is there something I need to know as to why you're giving me the 'go to hell' looks?" He asked her point blank one night as the two were making dinner.

"Not at all," Sarena countered. "Just deep in thought."

Joe raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, even though I don't think so."

"Are you doubting me?"

"Sarena, we should be able to trust each other. I trust you, don't give me a reason not to."

Sarena got up and went upstairs to avoid anymore conversation. This was really hard keeping the discovery a secret. She was never good at holding water, but in order to make the plan work she had to be quiet. Sarena was sure Alicia and AJ were sick of her endless text messages. They were the only ones she could talk to about this. She hasn't mentioned it at all in her therapy sessions.

That was another huge worry on her mind. This discovery threatened her recovery immensely. Sarena couldn't sleep, as her mind was going one hundered miles a minute. She found herself crying a little bit more, and more irritated. A couple times, she snipped at the twins even though it wasn't their fault. After the second incident, she called her mom and asked to start sitting with her. She told her mom that it was post partum related.

_The Next Week_

Sarena awoke Tuesday morning to a text from AJ. It was really early, which wasn't a surprise as RAW nightcaps always went into early the next morning and everyone was high on adrenaline. She knew AJ tried to be where SmackDown was by morning so she didn't have to travel all day.

_Book a flight; she told me that they're gonna try tonight. We made you a reservation under my sister's name. All you have to do is pick up a key._

"About time" Sarena said. After getting the hotel information from her, she got up. Immediately, she booked a noon flight to St. Louis and called her mom. She told her mom that she received a email from Vince last night wanting her to meet him and Mr. Laurinaitis this evening to discuss her return to the ring. The twins were still asleep, so Sarena grabbed her suitcase and started to pack. She already had some outfits folded to the side whenever she got the call. She packed those and debated what to wear today.

She decided on jeans and a nice top, if she was going to whoop both their asses, she wanted to at least be comfortable and look good doing it. Her mom showed up as the twins woke up, which she tended to them. Sarena held Brandon and watched him with his bottle as she threw essentials into her makeup case.

"I'm sorry baby, but daddy needs to be taught a lesson." She said to the tot, who had no clue what she was saying anyway. She finished feeding him and took him downstairs to her mom after dressing him. She then took Rinoa and dressed her too.

By 10 a.m. she was packed and ready to go. Sarena ate a quick lunch before thanking her mom and kissing her goodbye. She also gave her mom some cash in case the twins needed anything. Kissing the twins, she fought back tears as she got into the car and backed out their driveway. It would be a very different scene when she returned home.

_Early Evening_

"Yes maam, I'm here to pick up a key for Lee." Sarena told the desk clerk. The desk clerk complied immediately and she was on her way. Sarena dropped her things off in the room and immediately called AJ.

"I'm here." She said.

"Ok cool. Um, Alicia didn't have to be here, she's in my room. Room 402." She said.

"Thank you AJ, I owe you big time."

"Wrestlemania moment dear." The two women laughed.

"I can sure oblige to that." Sarena hung up the phone.

She headed to the room and Alicia let her in. Giving her friend a quick hug, Sarena immediately thanked her for the trouble.

"Girl, its okay. I'm glad to help out." Alicia said.

"I'm seriously about to lose it. It was so hard keeping this a secret." Sarena raked her fingers through her hair. "I had to force myself to keep busy and not think about it. I have to be strong for B and RiRi." She let out a exasperated sigh.

"After tonight, lose it. I will be here, AJ will be here. I want you to let it out, and goddamn it I don't want you to be stuck in thereapy because of his selfish decisions." Alicia said.

"I'm so worried about that. I can tell them after tonight. You have no idea how much I'm worried this may ruin my progress." Sarena said.

Sarena hadn't even thought about Naomi until just then. She wanted to get her first. She knew that she wouldn't lose it until she confronted Joe about the alliance. She didn't even think of what she would say to Naomi.

"Alicia, you know anything about their plans?" Sarena asked.

"Naomi is here. I can find out what room right quick." Alicia grabbed her phone and texted her.

"We'll wait a bit and then go. I want her to be comfortable because I'm gonna shock the shit out of her."

Naomi told Alicia where she was a little while later. Sarena and Alicia then went to grab a quick dinner to kill time. Once that was over, it was now go time. Sarena felt jittery, as she didn't know what to expect. Would Joe be in there already? Is it just her? Or did she have company to help her execute her special night? She would find out in a minute.

"I'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything." Alicia hugged her before Sarena got off the elevator.

Sarena was careful as she wandered down the 300 hall. She didn't want to run into Naomi as she searched for her room. With a few turns, she carefully looked down the hall before she walked down the corridor. When she finally made it to the room, she stared at the number for a couple minutes. She wondered what she would say or do. After taking some deep breaths, Sarena was ready as ready could get. It was go time. She knocked on the door.

Sarena heard footsteps approaching towards her and the clack of the latch, signaling the door. With a click, the door was opened and a lingerie clad Naomi stood behind it.

"Reign...Oh...Holloway?"

Sarena pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hollo..." she stammered.

"How. Long. Has. This. Been.. Going. On?" Sarena demanded.

"A couple months maybe...we never did anything I swear!" Naomi raised her voice.

"I'm sorry were you expecting company? If I heard correctly, Reigns?" Sarena taunted her.

"Holloway, look I can explain! Let's calm down." Naomi back up into the room, worried.

"Really now?" Sarena cornered her. "Please. Explain how you are coming on to my boyfriend. The father of my children. Sending him nude pictures of yourself. Like this." Sarena brought up the picture on her phone.

"How did you?"

"New phone." Sarena smirked at her. It prompted Naomi to bring her hands up to her face, tears started to fall from her big eyes. She figured out Sarena was behind that.

"I don't know why the fuck you're crying!" Sarena raised her voice. "You KNEW what you were doing. You KNEW what was going to happen in this room. You think I wouldn't find out? You can stop right there. You're crying because I caught your ass!" Sarena decked her.

"Please stop Holloway!" She shouted, throwing her arms up to protect herself.

Sarena let loose on her, her fists flying with fury as she unleased her anger on Naomi. She started to fight back, pushing Sarena off her and attacking her. She threw Sarena onto the desk and began to throw punches, catching Sarena's lower lip. Sarena tackled her to the floor, slamming her head against the floor.

Getting up, Sarena backed off before she lost control. She never had to fight like this before, and with her anger built up over the last couple of weeks, she knew it would be bad if she didn't stop.

"No wonder he was fighting with you." Naomi said when she collected herself.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea. You're a crazy bitch. Maybe if you paid a little more attention to him, we wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have another option to take. He said you were selfish. I whole heartedly believe that."

Sarena tackled her once more, wrestling her to the ground and decked her again.

"Did he tell you I was sick after the twins? How I have to battle post-partum on a daily basis? While he gets to play on the road, I have to sit and worry every day if I'm safe enough to be around my own children!" She screamed. She didn't give Naomi a chance to speak.

"You don't care do you?" Sarena continued. "You took advantage of our problems, nevermind I'm dealing with a serious condition. Talk about I'm selfish!"

She grabbed the hotel phone and dialed Alicia's room number.

"Come get this bitch before I kill her." Sarena said before hanging up the phone.

Within moments Alicia showed up, as did AJ. With AJ here, she knew it was a matter of time before Joe showed up. She needed to act fast.

"Get some damn clothes on, you're coming with us." AJ said to Naomi.

After she threw something on, the three of them took off to their room. It was Sarena all alone now. The room was defeaning and quiet now compared to a few minutes ago. First thing she did was to clean her bloody lip. Then, Sarena went ahead and straightened up the room, so Joe wouldn't notice there was a fight in here. To her surprise, with the exception of one candle glass broken, all the candles were still burning. It was a miracle that none of them got knocked down.

After straightening up, Sarena sat down on the bed and waited for his arrival. Now was the time to think about what had all happened. Naomi said it was a couple months. Thinking back, it was back to before her birthday. Sarena closed her eyes in realization. They had a great weekend, but he was hiding the fact he was talking to her. It made her feel like shit. The times he grew cold. It was because of Naomi. Tears sprung to her eyes. The questions arose once more. Did she push him away? Was it her or post-partum? Or both? Naomi made it seem like it was all Sarena's fault. Maybe their love wouldn't survive after all. He was exploring other options. Sarena wasn't a part of those options.

The buzzing of Naomi's cell phone snapped her out of her thoughts. Grabbing it, she saw it was Joe's number. Reading the text, Sarena took a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

_On my way up._

Sarena smirked as she typed in a response.

_Can't wait!_

Boy, was he in for a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for the continuous support of the story! Keep the feedback/reviews coming!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit.**_

Enjoy! benova13

Baby Steps  
Chapter 7

Sarena took deep breaths in the moments waiting for Joe's arrival. Her palms grew sweaty and her body shook in anger. She took out some aggression on Naomi, but she didn't have a clue what she would do with Joe. Sarena knew she was very angry and disappointed he did this to her. More importantly, Sarena didn't know where their relationship was going to be in a few minutes time. It would affect her and it would affect the twins.

Sarena paced around the room for a moment before getting back onto the bed and casually laying down. A couple moments later, she heard the key slide into the door. The door opened softly and she heard him walk in, the wheels on the suitcase followed suit. She took another deep breath.

He entered into the room, and the look on his face when he saw Sarena said it all. Joe's bluish grey eyes widened, and he seemed to stop breathing. He was taken aback by the surprise and was definitely caught off guard. Running his hand through his hair, Joe then swallowed and closed his eyes. The room grew even more silent as Sarena stared him down. She kept staring at him, waiting for a response.

"Sweetheart..."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me." She said.

"This isn't what you think..."

"I doubt that." She said dryly, getting up. "You really know how to kick me while I'm down don't you?"

"Sweet..."

"Stop it!" She walked up to him and slapped him. "How could you do this to me? To the kids? You want to tell me quick how I'm selfish! At least when I was selfish I didn't turn to another man!"

Joe rubbed his face, trying to step away from her. Sarena kept walking towards him, ready to strike again. She felt like she could explode with all these emotions running through her. All the resentment, anger, betrayal was coming to a boil.

"That's why you didn't call me that one time; avoiding me. How you grew cold from me when we argued. I sat there in therapy and listened to my doctor; because she said 'he's dealing with it too'". Sarena continued to gather her thoughts.

"But while I was working to get better, thinking of how to get our relationship back on track, you're chasing easy pussy on the road. Silly me for trying to do better!"

She took a shaky deep breath. "I needed you, Joe. I know this is a hard situation we both went through, but this? THIS!? Now I know why you weren't there for me."

"Nothing happened! I...I don't know what to say. Sarena..." He said.

"I'll say it for you. So it's okay to send pictures of your dick to another woman? To show up in a hotel room with a woman other then me with ONE bed. Yea, real coincidental if you ask me. You two weren't gonna play Bingo and watch The Walking Dead." She brought up the picture on her phone. Joe immediately put his head down.

"You went through my phone? Oh God, Sarena...I..."

"When Naomi told on herself that night you were in the shower? Yea. Shouldn't have asked me huh?" Sarena taunted.

"Yea while I'm at it, don't give you a reason not to trust me huh? You gave me all the reasons in the world not to trust you! And don't you dare twist my words around!"

"Please Sarena, calm down." he said, holding his hands up in front of him. "Baby, please, lets talk." He then went to place his hands on her hips.

Sarena swatted his hands away and stepped back from Joe. "Oh now I know, you want to talk? Why don't you talk to her? You seem to have no problems with that!"

"Sarena, please, I'm sorry!" He begged. "Please. Baby."

"I can't even look at you right now. What about me? Nevermind that, what about the twins?"

"I said I'm sorry! What can I do to make this right?"

Sarena started to cry. "Nothing. I can't talk to you anymore. You'll be lucky to see me and the twins again." With that she pushed him and walked out the door.

Slamming the door shut, she soon found the stairway to go upstairs to her room. Tears continued to fall as she ran upstairs. She didn't want to ride the elevator, having people look at her as she was unraveling in her despair. Sarena rushed up the stairs to the 4th floor and headed straight to her room. As soon as she turned the corner to the hallway she began to run. However she ran smack into Rollins. Sarena ended up falling down.

"Ow..." She sniffled.

"Holls! I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" He helped her get up. He noticed immediately she was crying.

"Its okay...really. I gotta go..." Sarena got up and started to take off again.

As soon as Sarena made it back to her room, she let it all go. She sank to the floor and cried uncontrollably for what seemed to be forever. She had held it in for over 2 weeks, it felt good to let it all go. It was really happening, her and Joe's love was crumbling apart and Sarena couldn't handle it. She was surprised she held it in this long, but now it didn't matter. She didn't have to be strong for the kids right now.

Few minutes later, AJ came into the room and pulled Sarena into a hug. Alicia was right behind her, stroking her hair as her friend continued to break down and fall apart.

_A hour later_

Joe raked his hands through his long black hair. For almost a hour, his mind raced as he thought about how to do damage control. Sarena found out about what was going on between him and Naomi, and everything was a mess. A hour ago, everything was smooth sailing. That all come apart when he was welcomed by a angry Sarena and not Naomi.

Joe knew the post-partum was a major factor in why all of this was happening. Now that everything had unfolded he started to regret the decisions he made. What was he thinking? He should have been there for Sarena. They only talked seriously about therapy when they discovered the post-partum. He closed his eyes. He didn't take the time to invest in her recovery because of Naomi. She did a good job distracting him from what was important. Their conversations took his mind off him and Sarena's problems, and their relationship suffered. He deduced that it helped Naomi take advantage of him.

That realization made him feel like shit. As Sarena said, he was selfish. He winced at the thought. He was one hundred percent guilty. He let Naomi destroy their relationship and he had no one but himself to blame for it. He knew he was better then this. Joe felt terrible now that everything come to light. It was too late now.

Sarena had every right to be angry. Joe knew he was wrong for even making the choices he did. It seemed he was trying to replace what he couldn't get with Sarena. It wasn't like he even wanted a relationship with Naomi. He had to give it to Naomi that she was consistient in treating him like a king on the road. He continued to think.

A knock on the door, startled him from his deep thought. With a sigh, Joe got up to open the door. A part of him was hoping it was Sarena who was behind the door. Wanting to talk and fix what was broken. But he knew better. When Sarena gets angry, hell froze over before she got over it. _You never know though, _he thought to himself. However, he was greeted by Rollins.

Rollins wasted no time, walking in and past him. Joe wondered what had brought him here. Rollins seemed concerned, and Joe knew it wasn't good. Rollins looked around the room before he spoke.

"I take it you know Holloway is here."

"Yes."

"I ran into her in the hallway. She was crying."

Joe nodded. Rollins continued.

"Why was she crying?"

Joe sighed. "I fucked up, man."

Rollins nodded. "You continued to talk to her didn't you?"

"Dude, I don't need you hollering at me."

"You need to be hollered at!" Rollins said. "I told you don't fuck with her. What do you do? The exact opposite. It must be really bad for Holloway to show up and she's crying."

"I took it too far." Joe said. "I crossed the line. I just talked to her and from there, things started getting heavy. We didn't do nothing, I had a feeling though something would have tonight if Holls didn't show up."

Rollins got angry. "I can't believe you! Why would you do this to her? Dude you're fucked up!"

"You think I don't know that?" Joe snapped at him. "I probably won't see my kids again, because I didn't think."

"That's a understatement if I ever fucking heard one." Rollins said. "I know you two had problems, but dude there's no fucking excuse to talk to that tramp!"

"I didn't know how to deal Rollins!" Joe sat down and put his head in his hands. "Holls is sick. She's battling post-partum depression. I just didn't know how to deal with her. I gave up on her. I deserve to lose all three of them." His voice cracked.

"That makes you a even bigger asshole." Rollins said. "Dude, you know me and Ambrose would have been here for you. All you had to do was say something."

"I now wished I did..." Joe said softly. "I wished I did alot of things different."

"I'm going to see Holls." Rollins said after a few minutes silence. He knelt down in front of Reigns and looked him dead in his face when he spoke again.

"I want you to know, that I care about her alot. If Heyman wouldn't have intefered with me and her, it would be me that was with her and not you. I wouldn't dream of treating her like this. Think about it."

With that Rollins was out the door. Joe got up and took the candle glass nearest him and threw it against the wall. Getting down on one knee, he took his fist and pounded it into the floor, trying to fight his emotions. After a few minutes, he grabbed his phone. Dialing a number, he steadied his breathing as it rung.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Mom...It's me."

_Later on_

A few hours seemed to have passed as Sarena stirred out of her sleep. Last thing she remembered was crying on AJ and Alicia. She figured that she must have cried herself to sleep. The throbbing headache was a dead giveaway.

Sarena got up and headed to the bathroom to take a Aleve for the headache. After taking care of that and bathroom needs, she went back to the bed. She noticed that Alicia left her a note to call in the morning. Grabbing her cell phone, she noticed she had a text from Rollins.

_When you're better or wake up or whatever, shoot me a text._

Sarena responded to him, that she was awake.

_I just woke up..what's up._

_I want to talk to you. What is your room number._

Sarena gave him the room number and within minutes he showed up. Letting him in, Sarena crawled back into the king sized bed and curled up under the covers. It was a few minutes before they said anything. Rollins broke the silence.

"Damn, your lip is busted."

"Battle scars from whooping Naomi's ass." She responded. It made Rollins chuckle.

"You always have a way with words.." He said.

"Yea..." Sarena sighed deeply.

"Holls, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Me too.." She began to sniffle.

"Oh Holls." Rollins crawled into bed behind her and held her. "Shhh...don't cry. I know you're upset."

His words had no effect on her, as Sarena started to sob once more. It made him sad to see her heart break in front of him because of his friend's selfish decisions. After he left Reigns' room, he began to think about what could have been. He and Holloway had feelings for one another that cultivated in the infamous make out session in the club that night. However, Heyman was with them at the time and he put a stop to it.

He took it like a man when he found out Reigns had gotten with Holloway. She seemed really happy with him, and they fell in love. He was happy for the both of them. Rollins figured it wasn't meant to be with the two of them and let the thought go. When all this drama unfolded it made him think twice.

After a few minutes, her crying ceased. "What's wrong with me? I have never cried over a man before. This makes two times I cried over this man." She sniffled.

"You love him Holls. That's why." He whispered, squeezing her tight. "You guys built a life together. And you have kids together."

"I'm not this softie chick." She said, sitting up. "I don't know what's going on."

"He told me about the depression."

"I been had it." She responded dryly. "It's not news in our household."

"Well its news to me. Holls, he didn't even tell us."

"But he told her." Her voice cracked at the last word. "I don't understand why he would turn to another woman. I was trying to get better and trying to make our relationship work."

"I'm sorry Holls."

"Let's not talk about him anymore."

Sarena got up and moved to the recliner in the corner of the room. Rollins stayed silent as she grabbed a phone book and was searching for something. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

"I haven't ate a thing all day today. I'm gonna order some delivery. You want anything?"

"I'll pick it up." He responded. "You can call it in."

Sarena called and ordered some chinese food for the two of them. When he left to pick it up, Sarena called her mom to check on the twins, and found out that Joe had called her. Sighing, she was brief with her mom about what had happened between her and Joe. Speaking of him, she had no idea what she was going to do now. Were they going to break up or try to work it out? How were they going to manage when he was off the road? It was alot of questions.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Rollins knocked on her door. She let him in and grabbed the takeout bag from him, as he had other things with him too. The two remained silent as they ate dinner. Sarena didn't feel like having a conversation, just some company did the trick. Someone who was there for her. After they were done with the dinner, Sarena felt alot better.

"Thanks Rollins." She said. "I'm glad you came by."

"Anytime Holloway." He smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to try to rest. I'll see you later?"

"Yea." He got up and hugged her to which she returned.

"Thanks again." Sarena said, smiling.

Rollins didn't respond. Instead, he closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks once more for the support! I wanted to take a moment to send a special THANK YOU to Tina619 and Insane Cali Gurl for their endless reviews and feedback. You girls have no idea how much it means.**_

_**Feedback and reviews are encouraged! Don't be shy! lol**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit. Enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 8

It had been a month since the confrontation with Joe and Naomi. Alot of things had changed since then. The morning after the confrontation, Sarena was calmed down enough to talk to Joe. There were alot of tears between the two of them, and the decision was that they were going to take a break. It was Sarena's idea; with her sorting through her post-partum battles and making the commitment to get back in shape for the ring, she didn't want to be resentful anymore. Maybe then Joe can straighten himself out and they could go from there. She felt like it was the best option for them. Sarena was nice enough to set Joe up a business apartment on the other side of town since he was just there for only a day or two a week. That way they could have their own space when he was back in town.

It was important to at least get along with Joe for the sake of Brandon and Rinoa. Sarena was hurt, but she was mature enough to be sociable when it come to their children. After all Joe is their father. It was just a break, meaning they could get back together. Also they were exploring the option of co-parenting. The plan was to let him take the kids one night a week so he could spend time with them.

Sarena didn't tell him of Rollins kissing her. Hell, she was still having a hard time wrapping her head around that. It come as a complete shock to her, and even tho Rollins text her to check up on her, she was brief. Sarena felt a little awkward about the whole thing. What made it more complicated was she kissed him back.

Sarena fought back and forth on why she did that. Of course they had their little fling, but since then she was hot to trot for Joe. Rollins was a afterthought after the van tryst. After thinking about it, Sarena decided she was acting on emotion and not in the right frame of mind. It was a trying evening, after all.

As far as the therapy went, Sarena just told her counselor what happened, tho she was brief in group therapy. She grew to trust the counselor one on one, and she knew it was very important in her recovery to be honest. Right before she found out about Joe and Naomi, Sarena wasn't having crying spells as much anymore. That come back full force when she returned home. The suffocation dream was back too. So Sarena was back at square one for that. Of course the crying spells were more frequent then before, because now Sarena felt alone in battling this post-partum.

It was 7 a.m., and Sarena was wide awake in bed. She hadn't been sleeping good lately either. November was going to be a long month. Alicia's wedding was in a month, and that meant going to dress fittings and the bridal shower. Thanksgiving was soon, and that was going to be a real hard one this year. The twins' first Thanksgiving and the couple was separated. Sarena remembered looking forward to the holidays with Joe and the new baby when she was pregnant this time last year. She couldn't wait to share it with the baby, now babies. That pretty much went to hell. Sarena's parents do Thanksgiving lunch while Joe's family did that in the evening. But with them now separated it wasn't going to be easy. Sarena wouldn't spend the full holiday with her tots. It broke her heart more.

The sound of the phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. Reaching over to grab it, Sarena saw it was Alicia. Reluctantly she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Alicia's cheery voice rang on the other side. "I'm home early, and I just wanted to pop in today to see you. Is that okay?"

Sarena smiled to herself. She could use the company.

"Yea sure. I'm about to get up. The twins will be due up soon."

Within the hour Alicia had showed up. Sarena was upstairs tending to the twins. She hollered to Alicia where she was at, as she was getting their clothes ready and setting up diapers to change them after their feeding. Once they were tended to, all four of them headed downstairs to where Sarena turned it on to Baby First TV for the kids. They all sat on the floor, as the twins were pulling themselves up more and scooting around.

"Toys?" She asked the twins. The two tots clapped and babbled as Sarena got a few toys out the small toybox she kept in the living room for them. Once they were occupied, she turned to Alicia.

"No wonder you're tired." Alicia said. "Watching you exhausts me."

"I suggest strong birth control methods if you don't want to deal with this everyday" Sarena said. "It's pros and cons, but seriously, I wouldn't trade these tots for anything."

The two women began to catch up on latest gossip and goings on. Alicia told Sarena that Naomi asked for time off after the whole ordeal. Plus, word had gotten around the locker room about her and Joe. It had made it to management and they didn't take it very kindly. Both of them got lectured, even though Alicia wasn't sure if they were fined or anything like that.

"How about Joe?" She asked.

"He seems pretty focused on the ring." Alicia said. "He isn't talking to many people. He's brief with me." She waited a moment before continuing on. "Sarena, I think he's really sorry about everything."

The comment prompted Sarena to think about that next day.

_The rays of the sun peeked from the side of the curtains, stirring Sarena awake. Shaking the cobwebs out, she immediately grabbed her phone to see if there was anything about the twins. Not surprised, she saw a text from Joe. _

_"When you wake up, lets talk."_

_Sarena text him back her room number and laid back down in bed. Since last night things had really got crazy. Rollins kept her company for a little bit and ended that with a surprise kiss. Sarena was shocked and even though it was quick, she returned the kiss. It was just a simple kiss. Peck on the lips. It made her bawl her eyes out once more when he left._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Getting up, she looked through the peephole and saw it was Joe. After she let him in, the two of them sat down on the bed together. Sarena had started crying again, the events of last night come flooding back to her in a rush._

_"I wished there was a way I could take everything back. I wished I could hold you and tell you everything is okay, and your pain would go away. I can't tell you how very sorry I am about everything sweetheart. I'm so sorry for not being there, seeing about you, caring about you..." He said in a soft voice._

_Sarena continued to cry, not saying anything. _

_"I told you I would never hurt you, and I did. I broke my promise to you. I'm a man of my word and I let you, Brandon and Rinoa down." His voice began to crack. "I was wrong for everything. It shouldn't have even happened. There's so many things I wished I could change, or have done differently. Instead of fighting with you, I should've been a man. I should've took control and stood by you. I couldn't handle the post partum, and I made terrible choices because of it. I'm not using it as a excuse, because theres no excuse for what I did."_

_He took a deep breath. "I understand if you want to end our relationship. I'm not gonna beg for another chance. But I want to say that I love you. You may not believe me, but I love you Sarena. If you can find it in your heart to give me another chance, I will prove to you that I can be a better man then I have been the last few months. I promise I can and will treat you like the Queen you are."_

"I don't know." Sarena said, moving towards Brandon to keep him away from the shelves.

"How are you holding up?"

"As good as good can get I guess." Sarena said, putting Brandon in between them. "My mom comes over to help me. I made a couple friends in therapy, which we are starting to do playdates."

"That's good to hear. I'm so glad yo...Ar...OW!"

Brandon had grabbed a hold of Alicia's earring and pulled down hard. Sarena rushed and fought to pry the tot's fingers from Alicia's gold hoop. Once she got his fingers loose, she got onto him for the gesture. She then instructed Alicia to remove them if she still wanted her ears.

"Oh my God he is strong!" Alicia said, rubbing her ear.

"I know. He has a grip...like his daddy..." Sarena bit her lip to keep from crying, but failed.

"Oh honey." Alicia placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, its just so hard." Sarena held Brandon a little close to her as she cried. She felt him put his small arms around her.

"Awww, its like he's trying to hug you!" Alicia gushed. "And here comes RiRi!"

Rinoa was scooting on her stomach towards her mother, who had started to cry uncontrollably. Sarena placed a hand on Rinoa as soon as she made it by her. They may not fully understand what was going on, but they knew Mommy was upset.

"Thank you post-partum." Sarena said once she calmed down a few minutes later.

_One week later, Smackdown house show, Charleston, SC_

Water cascaded down his body as Joe washed off the sweat from his workout. It was 2 hours of focus and intensity. He bumped up his weights a little bit and did little cardio. Working out was the only thing that kept his mind off Sarena.

He knew he fucked up big time. And the worst thing was he probably lost Sarena for good and will have to live with that for the rest of his life. He tucked his tail between his legs and went to his mom for advice. She wasn't very kind when he told her what had happened.

_"Why Joseph?" was all she could say._

_"I. I don't know Mom! I couldn't deal with Sarena in that state. Naomi was a shoulder to cry on, so to speak. She completely took advantage of me. And I was stupid to let her do this to us."_

_"You damn right you are! That's why marriages and relationships don't last. Everyone is too selfish in this world. You're putting your kids through this! Do you not think!?"_

He winced at the memory and quickly finished the shower. Once he was dressed he met up with the other two men and they headed to the arena in silence. Rollins didn't say much to him since the confrontation in the hotel room. Everyone was mad at him.

The incident made its way to management and they weren't very kind either. He got a real good lecture from Vince himself. Joe remembered just having his head down while Vince laid it onto him and kept bellowing that he needed to be more responsible. With his mistake he not only made everyone mad, but let everyone down as well. He knew he was better then this.

"We're here." Ambrose said, breaking the silence. "What the hell is wrong with y'all? Perk up!"

It was a light night, but it felt like it lasted forever. All he could think about was her. He did find out from Alicia that Sarena did get "the itch" and was working out again. Her return would be months away, but he needed to get this right for when she did come back.

Joe had some time coming up soon and wanted to take a vacation to get his mind right. At least he could try to win Sarena back. Even though they were on a break, they were free to see other people. He even told her that. Joe didn't want anyone else though. After Naomi, he realized that temporary replacements were nothing compared to Sarena.

When they reached a stopping point for the night, Joe got a room by himself. The desk clerk that checked him in was more then friendly to him; she was a fan and meant no harm. However, he politely declined her advance and headed up to his room. He wanted to be alone. He needed to hear her voice. It was driving him crazy now that they weren't together. He guess that they were right when they said "you don't know what you got 'til it's gone". He blew it big time. Pushing the thought away once he got settled, he took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" her voice was soft on the other end.

"Swee...Sarena. Hey." He said.

"Seriously Joe? Its like 2 a.m." Smart ass Sarena responded. He couldn't help but smile. He loved smart ass Sarena. His smart ass Sarena.

"I know. I wanted to hear your voice and see how everyone was doing."

Sarena yawned. "I'm okay. The twins are teething again, and its been terrible. I got some stuff for their gums, so that helps. Even if its just to get them sleep thru the night it was worth it. Are you still wanting to get them Thursday?"

"Yea, that sounds good. Maybe you can join us?" He was hopeful that she would be open to that.

"Mm, I don't think so." She said, crushing his hopes in the process. "I'm not ready."

"Take all the time you need swee...I mean Sarena. I'll wait as long as you and I are both breathing."

He could hear Sarena sigh in sadness. Joe figured he better end the call before he got her upset. He would keep trying to win her over. Little baby steps at a time.

"I'll let you sleep. Goodnight."

"Night."

True to his word, Joe showed up around 11 Thursday morning to get the twins. They were crabby, but Sarena packed the serum for their gums and plenty of teething rings in a cooler for Joe to take. She also packed a couple of toys for the twins too. After they got the twins buckled up, Sarena went through a few things with him about feeding times and what time he was supposed to give Brandon some medicine for a sinus infection he was battling.

"Call me if they're too much. I'll be here." Sarena said.

"I think I'll be okay." Joe said, looking down at her as he tilted her head up with his index finger. "I wish you could join us."

"Joseph, please." Sarena looked away. "I can't do this."

With that she walked away and into the house. Sarena threw herself on the couch and began to cry softly. It hurt too damn bad. She missed Joe alot, but she couldn't just forget what he had done to her. He broke her trust, and ruined what family life they had. She felt like he left her and the twins to flirt with a trick.

After getting her tears out, Sarena sat up and dried her eyes. At least a hour passed before she got back on the right track. The afternoon consisted of her group therapy, her workout and a quiet dinner. She texted Joe to check on the twins. No surprise, he was at his mom's house. She figured the teething was too much for him.

After cleaning up the mess she made making herself dinner, she went to watch TV. Once she started it she heard the doorbell ring. Curious, she wondered who would show up this late at night. A part of her figured it was Joe. He was always persistent when it come to something he wanted. Sighing, she went up to answer the door, and was surprised.

On the other side was Rollins.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you guys again for the support! Reviews are encouraged...enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Sarena asked in surprise.

"I was around in the area, I figured I would come say hi." He responded, letting himself in.

The two haven't seen each other since the night she confronted both Joe and Naomi. The same night they kissed. Sarena swallowed and took a deep breath. It was pretty awkward now that he was here. To be honest, she didn't really know how she felt towards him or the situation at hand.

She offered him bottle water and invited him to sit down. Sarena didn't want to be rude. A part of her wondered if Joe knew he was here. It would be no surprise to her that he set this up. To get Rollins to talk some sense into her. Then again, he didn't know he kissed her either.

"Reigns didn't send you did he?"

Rollins looked at her in surprise. "Holls have you lost your mind? I kissed you the last time I saw you. Yea sure he sent me over here to make things right when I clearly took advantage and made a move on you."

"Forget I asked." She snapped.

The two were quiet for a little while as House Hunters blared on Sarena's TV. It was a welcome sound compared to baby talk and music all day long. Hell the Weather Channel sounded better some days. Least this was a good episode of House Hunters. Sarena focused on that to avoid more awkwardness between her and Rollins.

"Look I don't know how you feel about all this. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Holls." Rollins began. "It was wrong, but it felt right. Reigns made me so fucking mad when I found out about it. You were hurting so bad, I just remember the time we had feelings for each other. I wanted to make you feel better. He did you wrong, and I guess I'm trying to say that you do have other options out there. You don't have to go back to him if you don't want to."

Sarena thought for a few moments, letting his words sink in. Her and Rollins were hot for one another at the time, but Heyman didn't like the idea and shut it down. Sarena was embarrassed about it because he outed her in front of all three of them. She did wonder 'what if' a couple times but once she and Joe hooked up that was it. Joe was her rock and now it had crumbled. She remembered Joe saying that she was free to date other people if she wanted to. She hadn't really thought that far, she just kept focused on Brandon and Rinoa.

"Did you feel this way the whole time?" She asked with a sigh.

"I'm not sure. I moved on obviously. I guess I did always had feelings for you Sarena." Rollins sat up from his slump on the chair. "I'm not pressuring you in any way. I know I can take your mind off the douchebag."

"Oh..." Sarena blushed. "What about you and Amy?"

"Yes and no." He said. "I like her. But I think she has so much going on, that I'm not a priority. Its okay because we're busy. "

"Oh." Sarena didn't really know what to say.

They moved on to another subject while Sarena searched the TV for something to watch. She ended up finding a movie on HBO, which was free for a few days. During the movie, she noticed Rollins moved a little closer to her. Sarena stayed put tho, she was unsure of what was going to happen next. She stiffened when she felt his arm snake around her shoulders and the side of his body touching hers.

"If you're uncomfor..."

"I'll be fine." She said quickly. "yea."

She swallowed again and tried to focus on the movie. It wasn't working. Her nerves were all over the place, anticipating his next move. Wondering, thinking, and unsure of what was gonna happen. Now she wished the twins were here to distract her. Or the one time she wanted Joe to call, the phone stayed silent on the end table next to her. She wanted to ignore what her body was telling her. It was screaming for attention. Talk about a dilemma.

"I want to kiss you Holls." He whispered in her ear. "I'll take it slow."

Sarena turned to face Rollins. His eyes were dark with desire, gazing at her intensely. She shifted her body towards him, biting her lip as his face moved in towards hers. Their foreheads met, lips were centimeters apart. She felt his hand weave in her red locks, unclipping her hair from the clip she had it in. Her hair fell down around her shoulders in a tussle, much to his approval.

"If it takes us there, will you be okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm a big girl." She whispered back.

With that, Rollins cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was short and soft. Sarena let out a hushed breath before the two kissed again. They kept with the short soft kisses. They were just as slow, but for some reason Sarena found herself turned on. With a smirk, they kissed once more. Sarena poked her tongue out, teasing him by lightly tracing his upper lip.

Rollins groaned in response, taking his hand and wrapping it around the back of her head while the other one snaked around her waist. The kiss deepened with the both of them moaning in approval. Gently, Rollins laid Sarena down onto the couch and positioned himself on top of her. He removed his shirt and continued to slowly assault her lips with his.

"You taste so good, Holls. He's a fucking idiot." He commented as he moved down towards her neck.

Sarena moaned softly as his lips sucked on her skin. She wrapped her legs around his and arched her back up towards him. He applied pressure on her skin as his lips tugged at the thin layer. Sarena weaved her hands through his black and blonde locks, guiding him to her hot spots.

"Right there." She commanded, and cried out at the intense pleasure he was giving her.

His hands crept up her shirt, finding her breasts with his curious fingers. She started to whimper, removing her shirt with one swift movement. She begged him to continue as her hands gripped his two toned locks. She then followed with removing his shirt, tracing his bare abs with her fingers.

"Just as I remember," he breathed. Rollins pulled the the fabric back from her bra, revealing her breast to him. Looking at her, he smirked at her before wrapping his lips around her already hardened nipple. Sarena tightened her legs around him as she moaned. Her hands moved up and down his back as he sucked at her nipple and lapping it up with his tongue.

"Go down..." she breathed.

"Are you sure?" He pulled her nipple slowly with his index finger and thumb.

"Please..."

The two of them sat up and re adjusted themselves before Rollins settled himself down between her legs. Instructing her to stand up, he gripped her hips as he placed kisses from her stomach down to her navel. From there he unbuttoned her jeans and removed both them and her panties. After he sat Sarena down, he kissed her deeply once more.

She sighed in anticipation as she felt his hands upon her thighs. She wasn't even thinking about her vulnerability of the situation as she was now exposed to a past fling. Her body temperature continued to climb as his lips traveled up the inside of her thighs. On instinct she weaved her hands through his locks yet again as she guided him to her apex.

She groaned as his lips grazed her, her nerves were about to explode. She bit down on her lip while he continued to tease her. Once he began to work her, she screamed out as she let her frustrations out. His tongue worked her slow and build up as she continued to moan. Sarena threw her head back as he continued to please her orally.

Rollins then slowly dipped a finger inside her, followed with another. He moved them slowly as he continued to lick at her swollen clitoris. She found herself moving her body along with his movements, feeling herself get close to orgasm. It had been awhile, she was surprised it was lasting this long.

Rollins removed his fingers from her and placed his tongue on her once more. He pushed her legs apart and speeded up his movements with his tongue and lips until Sarena reached her peak. It came quick and hard, she threw her head back once more as she let the orgasm take over her. Her toes curled in response and she still had fistfuls of two toned hair she was tugging at.

He kissed her there and moved his kisses up until he reached her lips. Kissing him back, it had finally hit her what had just taken place. She just let another man go down on her and it wasn't Joe. Sarena had all kinds of thoughts running through her. All of a sudden she felt terrible. It was almost like she snapped out of the trance. The damage was already done in her mind and she couldn't deal with it. She had to stop Rollins.

"I can't..." She said hurriedly. "I can't do this." She pushed him away.

Grabbing her panties, she threw them on immediately and ran to her bedroom. She closed the door and began to cry. She was emotionally worn out, and didn't know what to do. At that moment she knew she still loved Joe. But she didn't need to lead Rollins on either, knowing he had feelings for her. Sarena didn't even know what to think. Was she acting on emotion, maybe revenge of sorts? She wasn't wrong, but it felt wrong to her. This break was too fresh for her still. If she could take a vacation and get away from everything she would. But Sarena just had the night to think of what happened before Joe showed up with the twins in the morning.

_The next day_

Sarena had only a couple hours before she would have the twins again. It was a busy morning. She had to meet Alicia at the bridal store to try on her bridesmaid gown, and she was hoping to talk Alicia into lunch. She needed to tell someone about what happened last night.

She apologized to Rollins, but she told him that she wanted to be alone. Respecting her wishes, he did leave and locked the door for her when he left. Sarena felt like she cried most of the night, and then with her post-partum didn't help either. She let it all out when he left.

Sarena had to admit she felt better this morning. Which was a good thing considering she needed to put her brave face on for the kids. After she had woke up, she decided to take a walk outside being that it had gotten cool out. The fresh air did wonders for her. After the walk she took a quick shower and met Alicia at the store.

Sarena silently thanked God Alicia chose a soft, complimentary color for the bridesmaids dresses; a light blue color. She was worried she would do loud green or something like that. The dresses were almost like a satin finish that went down to the knees. They had silver strappy heels to go with it.

Alicia had already been fitted for her gown, and was available to do lunch. They decided on Denny's, since both of them had a cheat day due. Sarena wasted no time in telling Alicia what happened.

"So Rollins showed up last night."

"And?" Alicia inquired.

"You know we had kissed back at the hotel. Well he brought that up and said he had feelings for me." Sarena said.

"I figured that much. He always had this look when you were around sometimes."

"Well anyways we chatted and well, we ended up making out."

"Get out!" Alicia smiled big. "Go you! Show Joe who's boss."

"It wasn't to get back at him Alicia." Sarena countered. "I just. Well, I guess I just wanted him to take my mind off Joe."

"Was it like when you made out before?"

"Oh yea, he didn't disappoint." Sarena said. "I let him go down on me."

Alicia's jaw dropped in shock. It was a moment before she collected herself.

"Sookie sookie now! Go girl!" Alicia clapped her hands as she laughed. "Hell you needed some action. What the hell stopped you?"

"I thought of Joe..." Sarena blushed.

"Oh my God. Really Sarena? You're so crazy in love with Joe. But damn you let Rollins handle the kitty cat!" The two of them busted out laughing.

"I guess after it happened, it just hit me and I got real emotional about it."

"Aw honey, I know you've been through alot. I hope he wasn't mad."

"Mm, I don't think so. But I felt bad. I just couldn't handle it. I thought I was ready, but found out quick I'm not ready."

"Well don't stress yourself out. You love Joe, and its understandable considering your history and the kids. You are on a break meaning that there's potential you will be back together. Didn't he say you were free to date other people?"

"Well yea, but I don't think he meant let his buddy eat your pussy because you feel bad."

"Oh my GOD!" Alicia covered her hands to keep from screaming. "You're too much, you gotta be feeling better. I haven't heard a smart ass comment from you in months!"

Sarena couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious tho. But either way, its progress, right?"

"Absolutely. And I got a idea."

Sarena looked at Alicia intently. She was dangerous when she had a idea. "What."

"Joe is coming to the wedding right?"

"Yea, we're bringing the twins."

"Make him pay."

"Alicia what do you mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Alicia leaned in. "You need a date."

"Alicia..." Sarena warned.

"Piss Joe off real good." Alicia smirked. "Ask Rollins to be your date to my wedding."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Keep them coming! And the plot thickens...lol**_

_**Disclaimer, I don't own anyone other then Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit. Enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 10

The past few days seemed like a few years to Sarena. It was as if they dragged on forever. What seemed like a million thoughts and waves emotions rolled through her as she dealt with what to do as far as Rollins was concerned. Obviously there were still feelings if she let him go down on her. That much Sarena knew. The shock of what happened finally wore off, and Sarena could think clearly about the situation. They didn't talk about a relationship yet; if asked Sarena would agree to maybe casually dating. But she knew she couldn't deal with a new relationship. Not right now. Not with Joe still fresh on her mind and dealing with twins and post-partum. Really, she was kicking herself for the whole thing. Sarena realized after the fact that she inadvertently led Rollins on.

Alicia's idea to ask him to the wedding was something Sarena was considering. That just depended on how the outcome would be after she talked to Rollins. It will be hard enough having Joe around, maybe Rollins could ease the tension. At the same time Joe and everyone else would know that would be Sarena's way of sticking it to him. Everytime Sarena thought that, she thought about the Naomi situation and changed her mind.

Other then that, Sarena didn't bother to contact Rollins. She had enough on her mind with that on top of dealing with the twins. Their teething was getting the best of them, and it was a struggle to keep them happy. With teething come constant fevers and other joys of it. She had her hands full.

Sarena also kept her distance with Joe, who was obviously still trying to win her back. Since the split, he had been sending her flowers and little gifts from when he was on the road. While she missed him very much, she couldn't let him get away with what he had done. He had to pay for his mistake. One positive thing was he always called to check on his kids. If anything, he improved on that. Sometimes though, he called at the worst times. This morning was one of them.

"Joe, I really can't talk right now..." Sarena sighed into her phone as Rinoa wailed in her arms.

"I'll come by later. Hang out with you guys."

"Fine. Look we'll chat then...Rinoa stop!" The tot pulled her hair.

"I'll shoot a text. Later." The conversation ended.

Sarena put her daughter down and put her hair up quick with a clip. It was already a long morning. The twins whined pretty much since they woke up and nothing made them happy. Brandon was running a fever due to his teething, which added stress to Sarena. He spent the morning being held by Sarena followed with laying down and crying in the play pen. She was rather irritated and prayed they would take a very long nap in a little bit. Picking Rinoa back up, Sarena got Brandon too and went upstairs. They refused solid food, so she did a formula/sweet potato food combination for their bottles to give them when they calmed down.

Sarena rubbed the teething serum on their sore gums, gave Brandon some Tylenol and gave them the small bottles of formula a few minutes later. Brandon was able to go to sleep but Rinoa was still awake. After she laid him down, she rocked Rinoa softly. She stopped whining for the most part, which was one positive for Sarena. She hummed a tune to Rinoa as she rocked, rubbing her back and curled her fingers around her dark hair.

"You want your dink dink?" She asked, holding up her pacifier. Rinoa grabbed it and put it in her mouth while Sarena continued to rock and hum the tot to sleep.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmmm" She hummed as Rinoa closed her eyes.

"That was the first song we danced to.." Joe's deep voice almost startled her. It took her a moment to respond.

"Yea...'Make It Last Forever.'" Sarena smiled at the thought. "She's out."

"She's like her mom, loves Keith Sweat."

"I think she just likes the song...Keith is too grown for her otherwise." the two of them laughed.

"What made you sing the song? Well, hum." He asked.

It was a good question. Sarena really wasn't sure why she hummed the tune. Maybe it was just in her head and she decided to do it. Then again Joe had been on her mind time and time again too. Of course she thought about the good times they had. They had been together almost three years; there were many thoughts and memories they had together. It was a clusterfuck though. The good memories made Sarena smile, though it made her angry at the same time. How could he just throw it away?

"I don't know...it just passed my mind I guess."

However the laughter between the two of them was the first time that happened since they took the break. Sarena smiled at him as she laid Rinoa down in her crib. They tiptoed out of the room and headed downstairs. The house was a mess; dealing with teething twins left little time to get the house in order. Sarena felt bad Joe had to see it. Immediately she began picking up the toys and straightening up.

"I'm sorry this house is a mess."

"No worries." He said, he began picking up some of the strewn toys.

"It has been hell all week." She said as she threw them into the storage box. "I'm hoping their teeth come in soon. They don't wanna eat, they wail and cry all day and nothing makes them happy."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Sarena stopped in her tracks. She noticed that Joe had been trying to break himself of that; she knew it had to be hard for him. Turning around, she gave him a quick glance before changing course into the kitchen. It's been a week since she did dishes, and it showed. Quickly she loaded up the dishwasher and turned it on. She had laundry to do yet, which sat in the clothes basket unattended. She took a moment and caught her breath, hands on either side of her gripping the counter tightly.

Joe noticed that she was stressed out. He constantly worried about her progress since everything happened. She didn't talk about it with him, and he didn't pressure her. It made him feel like the biggest asshole even more. Little things like this is what made Naomi take advantage of them in the first place.

"I mean it. I'm sorry sweetheart...Sarena, just chill out." He said, coming into the kitchen. "Come, sit." He took her hand and led her into the living room.

"I need to do laundry, and wipe down the kitchen. Need to clean the high chairs..."

"I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it."

"I said I'll do it. Don't argue with me." His tone was stern.

Sarena pouted and laid back in the chair crossing her arms. So much for their warm interaction in the twins' room. Another episode of House Hunters played on the TV as silence filled the room. Joe got up and proceeded to clean up what Sarena didn't clean. She stared at him as he did so. After a few minutes her mind wandered of what may happen in the near future.

Of course Sarena was still angry at him. That wasn't going away anytime soon. Maybe taking Rollins to Alicia's wedding would make a example of him. He didn't have problems making out with her or performing oral sex on her, Sarena was sure Alicia's wedding date would be a piece of cake compared to that. Joe didn't have to know about that. What he didn't know won't hurt him.

Some days were better then others when it come to missing him. However today was one of those days she did miss him. Sarena continued to watch him play house husband. The way his arms worked as he cleaned the kitchen counters and the twins' high chairs. She missed them around her. The way his lips pursed as he concentrated made her miss them too. Her mind wandered again.

"Ugh..." She cursed under her breath and forced herself to look away.

"Lay down. Take a nap."

"No."

Joe come over there to her and knelt down. "I said to take a nap. You're tired, and I'm off a couple days. Go to damn bed. I got this."

Sarena gave in after a few minutes, as Joe wouldn't leave her alone about it. It was a good thing she listened to him. She was able to get a couple hours' nap in and just in time for the twins to wake up. Matter of fact, their cries woke her up, which they always did. Sarena heard Joe walk into the twins' bedroom and tried to calm them down. Joe had his hands full as he tried to tend to both Brandon and Rinoa. His jaw locked as he gave Brandon a bottle, only for him to throw it in refusal. Sarena came in as Brandon did that, and grabbed him.

"Fussy baby..." She said as he screamed.

"That's a understatement." He said sarcastically over the screaming.

"Grab RiRi and the serum." She got right to work on them.

She showed Joe how to apply the serum and after a few minutes the babies calmed down. Brandon took his bottle when Sarena offered it to him and Rinoa did the same for Joe. Then the two adults trotted down the stairs with the kids in tow and laid out a couple mats and toys for them to play with.

Sarena sat down on the floor with them and played with their toys in hopes of encouraging them to play. Rinoa was the first to respond, grabbing a toy from her mother and grabbed another one to play with. Brandon finally took a toy after some coaxing. Sarena then changed the TV from ESPN to BabyFirstTV.

"Well I can tell you're here." She said with a laugh. "I never watch ESPN."

"It's a way of life girl," Joe said, smiling at her.

"Obvs."

The two continued to chat while they played with their children. Joe asked her about her therapy for the first time, and Sarena was happy to indulge him with how that was going and the friends she had made. She let him know that her progress took a step back with their breakup, but it was picking back up.

"I'm sorry Sarena, I feel like I'm just fucking up everywhere."

Sarena frowned at him. "You made some stupid decisions Joe. I'm not going to take up for you. You may be mad at me when I say you deserve how you feel. I needed you in my progress and recovery of post partum. Who's to say I would have been recovered if it weren't for that. But you were not there and gave another woman the attention that I needed."

"That's fair." He mused. "I deserve that, and I'm not mad. If anything I'm mad at myself. I'm serious when I say I will work hard at being a better man to you, Sarena. If you decide you want to be with me, I give you my word I will do better. That is something I'm forever in debt to you. Regardless if you take me back or move on."

"Its too soon to decide." Sarena countered. "We're on a break, though I think we need to post a date to when we need to make a decision if this is temporary or permanent."

"Why is it a concern now?" Joe asked.

Sarena took a deep breath. It had been on her mind, and she better be honest with him. Well, partially honest. Her and Rollins' make out/oral sexcapade was heavy on her mind still, but Joe didn't need to know that. However he did need to know the jist of what was going on. It wasn't fair to Rollins if Joe didn't at least know about him going after her; because otherwise it was looking like Sarena was leading both of them on. Joe was trying to win her back and prove his love to her, while Rollins had already made a move and the two gotten intimate.

"Rollins is trying to pursue me."

Joe got up and walked outside after she dropped the news. So much for the smooth flow that had been going on all day. Until then, it was like Joe had never left home. It seemed that they picked back up where they left off. Sarena figured she better give Joe some space on the subject. She focused on the twins, who were crawling around.

Rinoa crawled over to the coffee table, where their juice bottles were at. She pulled herself up and grabbed her bottle, taking a sip before falling down on her butt. Letting out a laugh, she pulled herself back up and stood there as she caught her balance. Brandon took notice and pulled himself up too. Sarena smiled at the tots and watched them intently as she waited on their next move. In their downtime, she had been encouraging them to walk. She would help them, but they weren't quite ready yet. She would keep trying though.

"You want to try walking?" She asked them. She pushed herself back a little bit. "Come! Come to Mommy!"

The next few minutes she tried to get them to walk. The tots kept pulling themselves up and tried to walk only to fall down. The serum worked wonders for their teeth. They were laughing and kept crawling around and pulling themselves up on various things. They were standing alone but would fall. After a little break, Sarena thought they could try again.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere, come try to walk to Mommy again." She encouraged.

Rinoa stood on her own, and after Sarena held onto her waist as she took a couple steps she stood again. Sarena's hands left her tiny waist and she encouraged her baby girl to try. Rinoa jutted her left foot out, and then her right. After a couple seconds, she did it again. She looked up at Sarena and smiled as she completed another step. Sarena covered her mouth with her hands in excitement and started to cry.

"Come to mommy! You're a big girl!" She exclaimed. "Joe! Joe! Come here!"

Joe came in as soon as Rinoa took her last step and fell into Sarena's lap. Sarena gave her a hug and asked her to try to walk for her daddy. Joe got behind Rinoa aways and encouraged his daughter to walk to him. After Sarena balanced Rinoa, she did just that, her steps much quicker.

"What a big girl!" Joe said, lifting Rinoa up and kissing her. Rinoa's laughter filled the room, and it made Sarena cry some more.

"Oh my God. Brandon, you wanna try?" He had himself pulled up and was watching Rinoa take her first steps.

He could stand on his own as well. After Sarena did a couple practice steps with him, she repeated what she did with Rinoa. A couple falls later he too could walk. The parents were ecstatic at the milestone. It was a joyous moment and it couldn't have come at at better time.

Soon after the twins were fed, bathed and put to sleep for the night. After she laid Brandon down, she rushed to her room before her crying spell started. Surprisingly a few tears fell but nothing else. She sat at her vanity and looked in the mirror as she gathered her thoughts. Joe was still here, and most likely will wrap up his visit in a few minutes. A soft knock at the door brought her back to present time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joe asked as he walked inside. "I washed the bottles and dishes by the way..."

"Yea...thank you." Sarena said, smiling. "I had a little cry spell, but it wasn't major this time. I think that's progress."

"That's good to hear."

Joe come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, massaging them softly. Considering what a day it had been, Sarena invited the gesture as she leaned into him as his huge hands continued to rub her shoulders. He then knelt down to her level and kissed her cheek softly.

"Please don't take that the wrong way..." He whispered into her ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Sarena turned around to face him.

"You're such a strong woman. You're a wonderful woman, a great mother. I hope you can see that." He said. "I'm for real. Give yourself some credit. I know I didn't make things easy..."

"You didn't." Sarena said matter of factly.

"I can see my Sarena coming back though. You're getting better."

"Your Sarena?"

"Yes." Joe flashed a smile at her. His goofy trademark smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Please explain to me how this is happening."

"Well, remember the other night when I called you? Oh my God I miss that."

"When you blew my phone up late? Yea that was real convenient." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That's how I know."

Sarena perked up. "You know what? Alicia said that too!"

"I can't always be wrong." Joe smirked at her. A part of Sarena wanted to melt. "Well I guess I should get going, but first, I brought something for you."

The two walked downstairs to the kitchen. Joe parked in the garage, where the door to get there was located in the kitchen. Sarena poured herself a small glass of wine while she waited for him to come back. For all she knew he bought her some expensive piece of jewelry. She sipped on the sweet alcohol as he walked in the door, his back turned to her.

"I was up north this week, and as I'm always thinking about you..." He lifted up two cases of Squirt soda onto the counter. Sarena started laughing and smiled widely.

"You shouldn't have!" She giggled. God, how she missed those.

"But I did." He went to give her a hug, to which she returned. Joe held her tightly and didn't let go. Sarena knew the whole thing with Rollins was still on his mind. She figured that had something to do with his gestures.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, still holding her.

"Yea, sure." She gave him one more hug, hoping he got the hint to let go.

Joe then bent down to kiss her. Sarena was surprised at first, but didn't want to be rude. She returned the soft kiss, placing her hands on his forearms to balance herself. After she broke the kiss, she looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Shhh." He placed a finger over her lips. He then kissed her once more, darting his tongue over her lower lip before nipping at it. Sarena's breath caught in her throat, not expecting the weird turn of events. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him access and letting out a soft moan in response as his tongue explored with hers. They kissed once more.

"Joe...I can't..." Sarena broke free of his hold. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He said. "Its not a secret I miss you."

"Its okay. We've went through quite a bit today." Sarena clasped her hands in front of her, her lips forming a straight line indicating she was nervous.

"I really should wrap this visit up." He said. "I keep hoping you would ask me to stay..."

"It's too soon Joe."

Joe nodded and walked towards the door, then turned to look at her.

"I know with what you told me earlier, I know I can be replaced. But I promise you that I will fight for you and I don't care if its my tag partner I have to fight with. You tell him that."

He was out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you once more for all your support!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Sarena, and the idea of this story. I don't know anyone personally with WWE that is mentioned in this story and write for the enjoyment and not profit. With that said, enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 11

_Sarena jumped slightly as Joe gripped her hips and pulled her to him. He then moved his hands up to her stomach, keeping his firm grip on her. She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, his goatee tickling her skin. He place soft kisses upon her, letting out a small groan of satisfaction._

_"Twins with mom?" He asked, licking up and down her neck. She moaned in response._

_"Yes, they're out of town."_

_She turned to look at him. He had been doing some yard work while she was baking. He was a little sweaty, as it shone on his caramel skin. He had wore a shirt earlier, but she figured the Florida weather got the best of him. Most likely the shirt was somewhere in the yard. She bit her lip as she continued to look at him._

_"Like what you see?" He taunted her, raising his eyebrows._

_"I'd like it if you lost the rest of your clothing."_

_He pulled her to him again with a little force. "Is that right sweetheart?"_

_"I can't be wrong all the time." She smirked at him._

_Within minutes they went from the kitchen to the living room, leaving a trail with their clothes. Joe continued to aggressively kiss Sarena as he laid her down onto the couch. Breaking the kiss, he moved down to just below her navel and placed soft kisses towards her lower regions. Looking up at her, he continued to tease her as he placed kisses up to her navel once more. Joe then dipped his tongue into her navel before placing kiss after another kiss upon her skin._

_Sarena moaned softly while he worked his way back up to her. She brought him back up to her and kissed him, showing the same aggression he had as she plunged her tongue in his mouth. Joe groaned and pressed his body up against her while making sure his hardness made its presence known. Sarena responded by moving her hips up against him._

_"Please..." She begged. "I need you inside me."_

_Joe pushed himself inside her and began to move with her. Sarena digged her nails into his shoulders, moaning as they moved together. The two began to kiss once more, letting themselves get lost in the passion. _

_He pulled out from her, and stood up. Taking her hand, he had her stand up as well. Joe directed Sarena to the side of the couch. She arched her eyebrows at him._

_"Aren't we primal?"_

_"You just be quiet and take this dick." He responded. Sarena had no problem following his order._

_Joe plunged into her and sped up his thrusts, gripping Sarena's hips tightly. She threw her head back on instinct. Her long red hair just reached the small of her back, and would touch Joe's fingers. He took one of his hands and tugged on her hair gently, making her moan even louder. _

_"Come up," He demanded and tugged on her hair to bring her back up against him. He placed his lips on her already swollen lips, his hand untangled itself from her hair and cupped her right breast. He rolled her already hardened nipple, pulling it to tease Sarena some more. Joe moved his other hand down between Sarena's legs, his fingers finding her clitoris. She gripped his wrist with her hand, helping him speed his movements._

_Joe stopped suddenly and slapped her bottom. "Bend over again."_

_"I don't want you to stop tho baby." She whined._

_He slapped her bottom again, this time harder causing her to scream. "If you want to cum for me, I suggest you follow orders." He demanded_

_Joe gently pushed her back down and allowed her to adjust herself. He began moving once more, groaning as he did so._

_"You're so fucking wet for me sweetheart."_

_He continued to thrust as his hands cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples once more. Sarena began to cry out, feeling her body get closer to climax. Her movements quickened and she tried to adjust herself to brace herself for the impending orgasm. Joe felt her move and pulled out from her._

_"Sit on the couch, I'm not done with you."_

_Once she sat on the couch, he knelt down in front of her. He kissed her hard, then pried her legs open. He placed her legs on his broad shoulders and began kissing her dripping wet sex. He then traced his tongue along her wet opening, darting it in and out of her. Sarena weaved her hands through his sweaty locks and screamed out in pleasure. _

_Her hips moved along to his rhythm and she brought his head closer to her. Sarena cried out once more when Joe's lips began to suck softly on her clitoris. Her moans became longer and drawn out as he continued to please her with his mouth. _

_"Oooh yes, right there Seth..." She moaned out._

_"Excuse me?" Joe got up with fire in his eyes. _

_"I said right there..."_

_"Don't fucking lie to me!" His voice roared, causing Sarena to curl up in fear._

_"I'm sorry! It's not like that!"_

_His fist hit the wall behind her, just to the side of her face. Sarena screamed as tears rolled down her face. In the background, she thought she heard the twins cry. Joe seemed to blur out as he continued to stare her down in anger._

_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she kept saying._

The twins' cries woke Sarena up out of a dead sleep. Catching her breath, she rushed to their bedroom and tended to their needs. Once they were fed, changed and dressed her day started with the usual routine. While feeding them, she tried to shake the cobwebs out from her crazy dream. Even though it ended bad, she rather take that then the dream where she was suffocating during the twins' birth. She had that dream again the night before last.

Sarena then thought back to the holiday the week before. Thanksgiving was hard for Sarena, but she managed to get through the holiday. It was just her, the twins and her parents for lunch, and after that Joe showed up to get the twins. They went to his parents' house and they spent the night there. Of course, Sarena broke down and cried herself to sleep that night. The holidays were so important to her, and it wasn't fair their first Thanksgiving as a family was ruined.

Rollins made it a little easier though. He had called to wish her, Brandon and Rinoa a happy Thanksgiving. She began to text him again once she felt comfortable enough. He come over to visit the next day, and per Sarena's request, didn't try anything with her. They ended up looking at concerts on DVD and getting takeout. Rollins uploaded some music to her Ipod as well. One thing for sure was Sarena did enjoy Rollins' company on these lonely nights when she didn't have the twins.

Alicia's wedding was next weekend, and she had yet to ask Rollins to go with her. She knew he would go, but the bigger problem would be how to tell Joe that he was her date. Then it was out of town. Sarena been had her hotel booked, but it was only for one bed, and special request for pack n play's. Rollins would most likely stay with her the 2 nights she had the room. The hotel was full, and Sarena couldn't change the reservation.

Then there was Joe's advance the last time he hung out with her. That weighed very heavy on Sarena's mind. Of course nothing was said the next day when he showed up to take the twins with him for the day. If anything the whole thing was awkward. But a part of her knew that he was serious about winning her back.

Sarena's mother stirred her from her thoughts, coming in unannounced.

"Are you ready for the day honey? I figured I could come hang with you before taking the twins for the night." She asked.

"Yea, sure, let me throw my shoes on." Sarena said, as the twins babbled to their grandmother.

The morning was full of activity. The twins had their 11 month doctor's appointment followed with lunch. Her mom wanted to take them for the night, which was fine by Sarena. They were going to go to the zoo the next day. Sarena wanted to use the free night by resting. They took seperate cars to both places so Sarena's mother was able to take the twins after lunch.

Sarena finished her busy day by attending her group therapy and scheduling another therapy meeting with her counselor in a couple of days. She got alot accomplished, including paying some bills. When she pulled up to her house, she saw a red Ford Escape in her driveway. Arching her eyebrows in curiosity, Sarena wondered who it could possibly be that wanted to visit her. It wasn't Joe's truck, as he was on the road. That cancelled out Rollins too.

Sarena parked in her garage and walked towards the vehicle. The door opened and out came Naomi. Sarena looked down and gathered her thoughts. She took a deep breath and bit her tongue to prevent a scene. Why the hell was she here?

"I want no trouble." Naomi said, putting her hands up. "I wanted to be a woman and come to you. Is that ok?"

Sarena stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what the deal was. This was the last thing on her mind. She wondered what else Naomi had to say other then what was said in the showdown at the hotel. Something poked her curiosity.

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Holloway, please. I want to talk to you."

Sarena huffed at the thought. Naomi came all this way to talk to her. She might as well listen to what Naomi had to say.

"Thirty minutes."

The two women walked inside and sat down on the stools located in front of the kitchen island. Sarena thanked herself she picked up after the twins this morning before their running around. Tension was thick as the air stood silent for a few moments. Either woman didn't want to speak first. Sarena figured she might as well slice the tension. The sooner Naomi was out of here, the better.

"Can I offer you some bottle water?"

"I'd like that."

Sarena got up and fetched it for her. "I'm from the South, and I'd be wrong if I wouldn't do right by my mama and didn't offer any kind of southern hospitality. Given the situation, I'm not that kind of woman who is rude to anyone in her home unless its brought upon."

"I deserve it, but thank you." Naomi took a sip of her water and cleared her throat.

"I had a couple months to think about what happened that night. I'm sure you know by now that I asked for time off. I'm back and forth about if I should ask for a release."

"I did hear that."

"I'm not making any excuse for what I did Sarena." Naomi continued. "I was wrong. I admit it with all the conscience in my soul. I was wrong for what I did. Overall, I'm pretty embarrassed by this whole thing. "

"I'd like to know why, Naomi." Sarena said. "What made you do this to us?"

Naomi thought a moment before responding. "It was all me. I went through a tumultuous breakup, and from there things went chaotic in terms of myself and the decisions that I made."

"So you went through that and was like 'Hey I'll see if I can make someone else miserable?'" Sarena responded.

"I wouldn't say that." Naomi said. "My boyfriend and I loved each other very much. We were together three years. He broke up with me because he is gay. I mean came in, said he was in love with someone else. He couldn't tell me, he just showed me the picture. I didn't handle it well. Like, something just changed for me and I tuned out."

"Oh wow that is a bombshell." Sarena said. Naomi nodded in acknowledgement.

"About Reigns, he has always been a nice guy and I took that as a opportunity. I was hurting, and I found out eventually through him he was hurting too. I think from there something clicked for me and in essence we kind of leaned on each other for support."

Sarena continued to stare at Naomi as she talked.

"Sarena he didn't want to do this. But I kept on. I was persistient and I didn't quit. Believe me when I say he was very stern and blunt with me at first. And then when I didn't quit pursuing him, he caved in. As women we are very powerful when it comes to something, someone we want. I heard the rumors, but I didn't know if they were true. I picked him eventually when I started earning his trust. I felt invincible when he confided to me about you and him."

"Let me stress that nothing physically happened. Other then the pictures, we kissed once. That was it. He felt guilty as hell after. Not knowing any better, I kept on."

"That's news." Sarena huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sarena, he told me that. He said it shouldn't have never happened. He blew me off, and that's when I decided to send pictures of myself. I kept on even when he tried to stop me. So after we talked on the phone one night, he decided to send pictures too."

"I don't understand." Sarena said. "He's guilty but he sends pictures of his dick anyway. It makes no sense at all."

Naomi looked down. "The conversation turned...sexual. I told him to listen to me and I...I was turned on and...I um...was descriptive..."

"Okay you can leave that part out." Sarena said. "I get the picture."

"I'm sorry." Naomi said quickly.

"I convinced him just one night, let me please him. Over time I would do things for him. Like set up hotels for him and the guys, things like that. I'd call him just about every morning at 7."

"That's his wake up call time." Sarena said.

"Exactly. I did things like this to win his trust and coerce him into my bed."

Sarena figured that was when she confided in AJ about the hookup, when she felt like she 'sealed the deal'. Now she had Naomi's story, she could ask other questions now. Like why did Joe leave the kiss out when he and Sarena talked in the hotel? The lies just kept coming.

"I had a suspicion something was going on the night you called when Joe and I were out of town for my birthday. When you called again and sent the text, my woman's intuition was nagging at me. Joe seemed off, and I needed to put two and two together." Sarena said.

"I'll admit you got me."

"I had to Naomi, I'm sorry if it caused problems in the locker room. This is a man I love very much, the father of my children. That comes before the WWE."

Naomi nodded. "I understand completely. I can't tell you how sorry I am for making a mess. I broke up your home. I was so selfish, and I don't even consider myself being that type." A couple tears fell down her cheeks. "It hit me when I talked to my mom. When I told her you two had infants and that you were battling post-partum she blew up at me. I realized then that I let my emotions get so out of control with mine and Marcus' breakup that I did awful things to someone else because I couldn't keep myself in check. I'm sorry about the things I said to you. I'm sorry for everything that I did. I'm so sorry Sarena."

Sarena grabbed the kleenex box from the living room and placed it next to Naomi. This was a interesting turn of events. Maybe this was the best thing to get past this situation. Things obviously calmed down and the two could talk. After that Sarena didn't feel as angry towards Naomi. There was always a reason behind why someone does the things they do. Time is everything. Still though, it happened to her and Joe. Why?

Naomi dried her eyes and spoke up. "I haven't talked to Alicia and AJ yet. After they got me out of the room, we had a huge falling out. I was so upset about what went down, they double teamed me verbally and I couldn't deal with it. I called Cameron and we hauled ass out of that hotel. I went home and didn't come back on the road. When Hunter was in Tampa, I went there and we had a long discussion."

"I heard about that too." Sarena said. "After they told me, we kind of just dropped it and moved on. Since they're on the road and I'm not, we haven't had time for much discussion other then dinner and maybe Alicia stopping by. Hell I haven't seen AJ since the confrontation."

Sarena figured this was the end of her explaination, as Naomi nodded once more. It made Sarena feel better that she knew one side to the story and it would help the closure of her and Joe's break. Plus Naomi was a co worker. Getting this out was integral to making sure when she did come back, that everything would be smooth sailing. So all in all it was a good thing Naomi showed up to her house.

"Thank you for talking with me. I know it was hard, and it was alot coming here considering how things went down." Sarena began. "I'm getting better slowly but surely. Really I don't want any problems when I do make my return. I don't particularly like you, but you're a hell of a wrestler, and I'm open to work a program if they decide to. I'm a professional, regardless. You don't have to worry about that."

"I appreciate that Sarena."

"I don't know if we'll be friends. If you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

"Consider it done." Naomi got up. "I should go. Again, thank you." She extended her hand.

Sarena took it and the two women shook hands. After Naomi left, Sarena decided that a nap was in order. As she laid down and gathered her thoughts, she decided Alicia was right. With new information, she didn't care how Joe felt about next weekend. She dialed Rollins' number and waited for him to answer.

"Holls?"

"Hey Rollins." Sarena said. "I was wanting to know if you would be my date to Alicia's wedding next weekend."

After a moment, he responded. "Holls, you know that I would love to."

"It's a date then." Sarena smiled. "I'll see you next Friday."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for your continued support! With the reviews, follows and favorites of the trilogy and this, I know that alot of you love the saga of Reigns and Holloway. I wanted to ask you all if I should continue with Reigns and Holloway after this story ends. I have finished this story, and with the way it ends, it can be the end of the saga or it can continue. Of course if I continue it, it won't be right away. I am working on my first Dean Ambrose story after Baby Steps is fully posted. Please let me know what you all think. You can leave a review or PM me, whatever you want to do. I'd like your take on it. Thanks a lot! Enjoy the chapter! benova13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Sarena, the twins and my idea for this story. I don't know anyone personally in the WWE that is mentioned, and I write for enjoyment not profit**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 12

Sarena had just arrived to the hotel in Jacksonville, and quickly checked in before fulfilling bridesmaid duties. Alicia threw it upon them at the last minute that she wanted a Bachelorette Party tonight, which was a day early then the original arrival date. So Sarena had to adjust all her plans, and since Alicia thew this on a whim, the twins would not attend the wedding. She was lucky the hotel had availability, considering they were full all weekend.

It was the party tonight, followed with a wedding shower in the morning. The rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner was tomorrow night. It would be one busy weekend. Maybe Sarena wouldn't have time to think about the possible clusterfuck that would be Joe and Rollins. Plus this party was the first time Sarena had went out with friends since giving birth to Brandon and Rinoa. Other then that trip with Joe on that weekend and the confrontation, she didn't go out.

Rollins would meet her sometime tomorrow. They were coming in tonight for the bachelor party, but since both of them would be out, they didn't make plans to see each other. He told her that he and Joe actually scored a room together much to her relief. Rollins kept quiet about what happened between them, even though he had told her that Joe had some words with him. She compared their friendship to brothers; they nagged each other and competed against one another but there's a love between them. However, Sarena knew Joe was feeling like he was walking on eggshells. But after her chat with Naomi, he was going to find out what it felt like to be fucked with.

"Are you sure you want to hang out at the rehearsal? It will be boring to you." Sarena said on the phone.

"Holls. Come on, I get to stare at you and wonder how gorgeous you will look in that dress." Rollins responded. "Ashton is our friend too, you do know he owns Crossfit here in Jax."

"Of course you guys know him." Sarena rolled her eyes. Ashton was Alicia's soon to be husband. He and Alicia met when she attended the same bike class he did at a local gym.

After she hung up with him, she unloaded her things and set them where she wanted them. Sarena picked up her bridesmaid's dress before she left for Jacksonville and immediately hung it up in the closet. Alicia always had great taste when it come to fashion. After getting settled, she headed to Alicia's bridal suite to visit with her.

"I want my cake to be white inside and out..." Alicia was on her cell phone. "White cake will be better for me. Ash likes it too. Do not fail me. I want everything perfect." She waved to Sarena. "I'll be there around noon to taste. Thanks." She hung up.

"Oh my GOD this is sooo stressful!" Alicia gave her friend a hug. "Glad you come. We need to gossip to take my mind off this!"

"Well I don't have too much to say. Then again, yes I do." Sarena returned the hug.

"Wine?" Alicia held up some Moscato.

"Please!"

The two unwinded with the wine as they caught up on their girl talk. Sarena told her about the dreams she was having with Joe and Rollins. They were becoming more frequent.

"Holls, you're gonna end up having to choose. You know that right?" Alicia eyed her.

"That's the thing. I don't want to choose." Sarena frowned. "They're a team, and this is gonna screw everything up. God, Joe is going to nut if he finds everything out about me and Rollins. Then if I end up taking him back, Rollins is going to be angry."

"It's your bed, and you have to lie in it and make it up."

"This is too emotional for me. I never been this emotional over men. Ever."

"Maybe your hormones are wacked after the kids."

"I wouldn't put it past them" Sarena laughed.

"You want more wine?"

"I'm good...by the way, did I tell you Joe hung out with us a couple weeks ago. Like all day."

Alicia formed a 'o' with her mouth as she poured herself another glass of wine. She rushed back to the sitting area and sat on the big plush chair indian style. This was her way of letting Sarena know she had her full attention.

"Oh my GOD. I know something happened. Tell me! Don't leave NOTHING out."

"We had some good conversation. He cleaned up for me...um, made me take a nap. We had dinner together as a family. Girl. He bought me Squirts! And...Oh. He kissed me before he left."

Alicia threw her hands up in the air and shouted. "OMG NO!"

"Yes girl. I kissed him back."

"This sounds better then a storyline! Oh my God! I'm glad I'm drinking wine! Was it good?"

"I missed it." Sarena smiled at her friend.

"Holy cow! What else could go on?"

"Then Naomi visited me later on that week."

"Are you serious?! She avoided us since that showdown at the hotel. She won't even talk to us."

Sarena explained that conversation to her. Since that happened, Sarena had to admit she felt a little better now that Naomi was fully out of the picture. Alicia had said there were rumors that she may ask for a release. No one knew when she would come back. Then remembering the bombshell news she got from Naomi, she told Alicia that too.

"How about Naomi told me she and Joe kissed."

"Oh hellllll no!" Alicia grabbed Sarena's empty wine glass. "This calls for refills!"

"Joe doesn't know that I know. I plan to ask him. I can't believe he kept that from me."

"He most likely doesn't want to upset you any more then he has." Alicia offered. "I mean Sarena, you and Rollins participated in oral sex with each other."

"But I'm not with him technically."

"Well technically you two are not officially broken up either. No matter what he told you. I think he told you that you can see other people to see what you would do and he can get mad as hell. Him getting mad is his way of justifying everything thus far. Have you ever seen 'Three Can Play That Game?' Shante even says that if he lets you go on other dates, he's just seeing where it goes. Sarena, Joe is testing you."

Sarena didn't think of that. This whole situation had her so confused and lost. She knew that Joe got jealous easily, and it should have been no surprise. He and Rollins had words, but she didn't know nothing else other then that. Sarena could only hope he behaves himself at the wedding. She shook her head, followed with putting her head in her hands. She pretty much could bet on a explosion this weekend.

After wrapping up conversation with Alicia, she headed back to the room to get ready for the bachelorette party. It was in a couple hours, and it would buy Sarena time to figure out what to wear and what she wanted to do with her hair. She decided on a quick hot bath to relax. Sarena lit a candle and tried to clear her mind off her personal drama that was unfolding.

Once her bath was over Sarena turned on her curling iron and fumbled through her clothes to find what to wear. She always overpacked in case her mood or situation changed when she was out of town. Laying her clothes all over the bed, she eliminated outfit by outfit until she was down to three of them. She had a strapless red dress that went to her knees, a shirt and pants set, and a black sleeveless dress to choose from.

A few minutes of deliberation later, Sarena chose the red dress. She put the other clothes up and threw on her undergarments before putting on her makeup. Sarena then took the curling iron and curled her hair before tying her hair to the side, letting her long red locks drape over her right shoulder. She then put on her dress, modeling it in the long mirror on the closet door. Nodding in approval, she put on her earrings and spritzed on some Pulse by Beyonce on.

Sarena's phone chimed, signaling a text message. After putting on a bracelet, she went to see about it. She groaned at the text, seeing it was from Joe. She pulled up the message.

_Heard you are here. Alicia said something about it on Twitter. Can I see the kids?_

_My mom has them. I have a very busy weekend, and didn't have anyone to watch them for long periods of time._

Sarena had no idea he was in the area this early. For all she knew they were still on the road. If she knew otherwise, she would have adjusted her plans so he could have the twins. He was going to see this sometime this weekend anyway.

_You could have called me, I guess Rollins is your go to guy. Can I come see you?_

She huffed at his response. She absolutely did not want to deal with his jealous attitude today. If anything, she had something for his ass. It was perfect timing to confront him about he and Naomi's secret kiss.

_Don't start. But fine. 527._

Sarena was smoothing out her dress when she heard the knock at the door. Reluctantly she let Joe in. He was donned in his usual polo shirt and jeans. While he stood there, Sarena grabbed her phone and took a couple of selfie pictures modeling in the mirror. She didn't care if he watched.

"You look nice."

"Mm hmm." Sarena snapped another picture. Once she reviewed it, she smiled in approval and uploaded it to Twitter.

"We were able to book because a business deal closed early here, so they had about ten openings." Joe said, most likely trying to find conversation.

"So that's what it was. Yea I wasn't supposed to be here til tomorrow. But you know Alicia..." Sarena responded.

"Unpredictable." Joe smiled at her.

"Alicia's bachelorette party is in a little bit. So if you planned to spend the evening with me, I'm sorry I'm not available." Sarena said.

"I'm going to the bachelor party. We're going to the bar I guess. Football is on tonight. Its the playoffs."

"Sounds good." She said.

Joe sighed in response. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to see you, plus I still miss you."

"Don't." Sarena grabbed her purse and the two of them headed out the door and towards the elevator.

"Well how are you doing?" He asked as they walked down the hallway. Once they made it to the elevator, Sarena pushed the "down" button.

"How am I doing? I don't know. I could tell you I'm great, because I'm not going to worry about you and your bullshit this weekend. This is my best friend's wedding this weekend. I'm not letting you ruin it because I'm upset at you."

"Whoa, chill out." He said, throwing his hands up. "What did I do?" The elevator dinged and the doors opened. It was just the two of them in there. After a few moments, Sarena spoke up.

"I had a visitor this week. The little birdie told me some information you failed to give me."

"And that would be?" Joe raised his eyebrows at her.

"Naomi came to smooth things out and talk. She told me that the two of you shared a kiss." Sarena glared at him. Joe swallowed in response.

"I'm sorry Sarena. Believe me when I say it didn't mean anything." She huffed at the apology.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the first floor. The two of them walked out, with Sarena picking up her speed past Joe. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. She was definitenly planning on drinking at the party tonight, wherever it was going to be held at. All she knew that everyone was meeting at the restaurant shortly across the street. Sarena contemplated on running, but with 4 inch stilletos she would end up with her face on the pavement. Joe picked up his pace to keep up with her. Once he caught up to Sarena, he grabbed her by the wrist and brought her into a conference room, which was set up for some party later on in the evening. There was no one in there, thank goodness.

"Sarena, I need you to listen to me. Look, I'm sorry you found out about the kiss. I understand you are upset...you didn't know about it, but I meant what I said. Please baby, it didn't mean anything..."

Sarena slammed her purse down and looked up at him. "A kiss always means something!"

"Well it was nothing romantic about it. You would understand if..."

"If what? I was there?" She smarted back. "I wasn't there was I? NO."

"Please Sarena. I told you this was all a mistake. I wish I could take it back. Please, I want you to forgive me. I'm trying sweetheart."

"But you can't take it back and that's why we're in the predicament we're in. You couldn't keep your lips off hers and your dick in your pants." She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"It happened once, and I felt horrible. I've already told you..."

"I miss you too Joseph. But I keep finding out things from other people and it just makes everything worse. Then you want to get angry when I turn to Rollins. At least he's there for me."

"You push me away!"

"You kissed Naomi, she got naked for you but I'M pushing you away!" Sarena shook her head. "And you wonder why I don't want to deal with you! Do you not see the picture?"

"Sarena, I can't tell you how many times how sorry I am for everything. I'm trying to make it up to you!"

"That's your problem! You're trying to justify what you did. You avoided what I just said. Instead you say the same things over and over again. What you did was wrong! And don't push this on me. I don't want to see you because it hurts. You're not there when I'm crying myself to sleep, or when I'm leaning on Rollins' shoulder..."

"And you do know a shoulder to cry on becomes a dick to ride on right?" He angrily responded. There goes his jealousy again. Before she knew it, Sarena slapped him.

"This conversation is over!" She stormed out of the conference room.

_At the club later on that evening_

Drinks were flowing around the group of women and the energy was high. This is exactly what Sarena needed to get the confrontation with Joe off her mind. Partying it up with her best friend and some other friends. She planned on getting drunk during the party. AJ offered to be the DD for the night.

Sarena and Alicia danced their cares away through the night, dancing together and having a good time. At one point, Alicia ended up dancing on the table. That was fun. Whenever Sarena was looking off to the side, Alicia caught her and got her attention.

"Girl, fuck him. Let's get back on the floor!" Alicia grabbed her gin and tonic as she headed towards the floor. Sarena and AJ went behind her and continued to party thought the night.

Hours passed and Sarena was plastered. Her head was spinning and she was dazed while the alcohol took over her body. AJ helped her inside the lobby, as she couldn't stand on her own.

"We're almost there girly, hang on ..." AJ said to her. Sarena slurred her protest, but AJ kept her grip on her.

"Whoa, AJ, hold up." Joe stopped her. The guys were just coming back from the bachelor party.

"I don't need you, I got this." AJ snapped at him. "She's had too much to drink. She needs a hot bath and a bed. You are not included."

"I'll see she gets there." Joe grabbed Sarena and picked her up.

"She won't like this Reigns." AJ warned.

"She'll get over it." Joe cooly responded.

"Ooooohhhhh you smelllll g..goooood..." Sarena giggled at him.

"I'm taking your ass to bed."

"Where Rol..."

"He's in our room. Let's go." He took her to the room.

Once they made it to the room, Joe searched Sarena's purse for her room key. His eyebrows raised in curiosity as he found condoms in her purse. Shoving the thought away he found the card and opened the door. He carried her in there and sat her on the lounge chair. He immediately started the bathwater and took a deep breath. He was going to have to undress her himself, and that was going to be hard. Seeing her naked body was a challenge in itself, being that she was drunk and they were not together.

"Come Holls, let's get you in this bath, you smell like alcohol." He said, removing her shoes.

"Will you go in there with meeeee?" She asked.

"No." He said sternly. "You're drunk. Now hush."

Joe took his time and undressed her. Before he could get her in the bath, she started to get sick. They made it to the toilet just in time, and Sarena threw up all the evening's contents. Joe rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face as she did that.

"Easy sweetheart..." He murmured.

"I feel like shit." She said. It was the first clear sentence she said since the party.

"I know...come on , lets get this bath over and done with."

Joe sat her down in the tub with ease. Sarena put up a argument with him, not wanting her hair wet. Sighing in defeat, he grabbed a clip and clipped her hair up. Joe was careful as he bathed her, his moves were quick and swift. She moaned throughout the bath, her body was sore from the party and the alcohol she consumed made her feel bad. When the bath was done Joe unplugged the tub first before lifting her up and drying her off. Carefully he placed her on the bed while he searched for a night gown.

"Crap, I forgot you sleep topless..." He groaned, wishing now he wasn't in this predicament. He didn't bother searching through the rest of her luggage.

Leaning up, he removed his buttoned shirt and placed it on her. He had on a wifebeater under it, so he was okay if he left in the morning. Or whenever. Remembering that she got sick, Joe fetched a bottle of water from the fridge and made her sip on it.

"You don't need to be dehydrated. Sip." He instructed.

After a few minutes he got up and went to the bathroom. It was just a quick trip, and he figured he could run in there quick before Sarena could do anything. However, Sarena got up to remove her hair clip and dropped it on the floor. Joe heard her cuss, which let him know she was up. She started to wobble from side to side, judging from what Joe saw in the mirror.

"You are in no shape to stand up. Sit your ass down." Joe barked at her.

Sarena fell to the floor as her judgement was out. A big "thud" sound startled Joe, who rushed to her side. Of course Sarena was groaning in pain, whining for her mama.

"You're worse then the twins. Go to bed." He tucked her into bed, and she continued to writhe and protest.

"Fine." He crawled into bed with her and pulled her to him. "You will stay here. You need to go to bed and rest. I won't leave until I see that you're okay."

After a little while Sarena fell into a deep sleep, as she passed out. Joe found himself going in and out of sleep too. He decided to stay the night, not wanting to leave Sarena in this condition. She may be mad in the morning, but he figured she would get over it. A part of him hoped she knew that him staying would let her know he did care. He knew she was still emotional from his last visit and now finding out about the kiss. Joe was stressed out; he wanted her back and it was getting harder and harder to do that. He missed Sarena, and he missed their children. He felt lost without them.

Joe could only hope that his efforts and time on his side would heal that wound he created. Their love was strong before all of this, he knew it could be again. Joe knew little things like this might do the trick. Knowing her though, he had to brace himself for Hurricane Sarena in the morning. Maybe she will realize it later. Sighing, he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed her on the head.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you guys for giving me input on what to do for this couple. Its unanimous, ya'll want to see Reigns and Holloway back in action! What have I started lol**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, etc! Next week will be the busiest week of the year for us at work, so I decided to serve Chapter 13 this morning while I had my laptop here. Chapter 14 will be posted when it slows down. I can't thank you guys enough for the support of this story! Enjoy! benova13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Sarena, the twins, and my idea for this story. I don't know anyone personally that is in WWE. I write for the enjoyment, not for profit.**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 13

Sarena snapped out of her deep slumber as she awoke from her dream. The room felt a little too cold, and someone was in the bed with her. Gathering her thoughts, she recollected her thoughts from the night before. There was dinner at the restaurant, then bar hopping around Jacksonville. Then they ended up at a night club where they drank some more. After that things got a little fuzzy. She remembered AJ carrying her to the hotel, and remembered throwing up in the bathroom. Sarena couldn't remember anything else.

Carefully, she removed the arm that was wrapped around her waist behind her. She stretched herself awake and turned on her back. Thinking it was Rollins, she placed her hand on his chest as she turned around to give him a kiss. When she was met with Joe, she stopped herself.

"What the hell!?" Sarena sat up straight in disbelief. "Oh my God. What are you doing here?!" Sarena then realized she was wearing his shirt and nothing else. She put her hands through her touseled hair.

"Chill out, I brought you here..."

"Oh my God!? Did we sleep together? Fucking A. I'm naked and all!"

"Not that I mind that, but no we didn't." Joe said, sitting up.

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

"Christ Sarena chill out." He said. "I was getting back from the bachelor party when AJ dragged you in the lobby. You were a mess and being the gentleman I am, I brought you back up here, gave you a bath and put you in bed. Right before bed you had a bad fall. I decided to stay to make sure you were okay."

"That was convenient of you." She smarted off. Getting up, she grabbed undergarments and a work out outfit. Within minutes she was out and dressed comfortably. She tossed the shirt to him.

"Oh my God I'm sore. Of all days, I don't need this today." Sarena rubbed her side.

"I said you had a bad fall."

"How so?"

"Well I laid you down and I went to the bathroom. I asked you to stay put and being stubborn, your drunk butt got up to take your hair clip to the bathroom. You dropped it and when you went to pick it up, you fell over."

"I did not."

"I shit you not, you were drunk as shit woman." He said. "You threw up and all."

"I remember throwing up." Sarena said, turning the TV on. "I have a horrible headache."

"You should. Why did you get plastered?"

"Maybe because I wanted to forget about you." She snapped.

"Glad to know I was on your mind." He smirked at her.

"You can go to hell and go back to your room."

"I love smart ass Sarena." He grinned at her once more.

Sarena rolled her eyes at him as she watched VH1. Joe knew how to irritate her and the both of them knew it. While some song played on the TV, she called her mom to check on the twins. They were still asleep but her mom said they did really good since they had been gone. Joe was going to leave this morning and spend time with them today and be back in time for the wedding tomorrow.

"I think they'll be happy to see you." Sarena said as she hung up with her mother.

"I can't wait. I guess I better head back and get ready to head that way."

"Kiss them for me."

"Do I get one?"

"What the fuck for?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Well I took care of your drunk butt last night. I should get something for it." Joe raised his eyebrows at her.

"The candy shop is closed." She retorted.

"I didn't ask for that."

"Don't matter."

"Well you do know it's polite to say 'thank you' to someone who took time to help you."

"Thank you." She quickly said.

"You're not going to let yesterday go, are you?"

"No. Not anytime soon."

"I'm heading out...I'll see you tomorrow." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Sarena didn't move, but instead placed her hand over his as he placed it on the side of her head.

"You still love me..." He whispered.

"Go..." She pleaded.

_Later that evening_

The wedding shower was a blast and the wedding party just wrapped up the rehearsal. Just as it wrapped, it began to rain lightly. Alicia's wedding was taking place outside, and the rain started her meltdown.

"Oh God!" She whined as tears rolled down her face. "Everything will be ruined!"

"Calm down Alicia, its just a light rain. They're not calling for thunderstorms or anything until Sunday." Sarena said, hugging her friend. "They said today was going to be light rain. The place isn't even set up and your wedding is at five tomorrow. Don't stress."

Alicia took a deep breath. "You're right. I think I need a good drink with dinner, a good nights sleep and pampering in the morning and I'll be fine."

The rehearsal dinner went well. Rollins accompanied Sarena that evening to keep her company. They went to a local seafood restaurant, where Alicia and Ashton had booked the place out and it was set up as the guests made it there. After the happy couple gave a short speech and a toast, dinner was served and everyone talked amongst themselves.

"I guess we're on a date?" Sarena asked.

"You can say that." Rollins grinned at her as he toasted to her.

After the dinner, the two of them headed back to her room. Since Joe was out, Rollins decided he would stay with Sarena tonight. The two of them hadn't really talked about their situation since the last time he visited. Sarena knew she needed to give him a answer about where they were going. Hell, she didn't even know about her situation with Joe. She had told Joe they needed to decide their relationship before the twins' first birthday. And that was next month. Neither party will wait forever on a decision.

"I'll be glad when this wedding is over tomorrow." Sarena said. "This whole process is exhausting."

"I'm not a fan of weddings myself." He said, removing his blazer and hanging it up in the closet.

Sarena changed into a pajama set and lit a couple of candles before she laid down in the bed. Rollins changed into just lounge pants and joined her. He had some music playing on his phone in the background as he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back. Sarena rested her head on his chest and placed her hand along his ripped stomach, letting her fingers dance along his defined abdomen.

"I love this peace and quiet time." Sarena said, kissing Rollins on the cheek. "I'm okay if we just stay like this all night."

"Have you thought about us?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes and no." She admitted, a slight blush crept up her cheeks. "Colby, I don't want to lead you on. I don't know what is going to happen between us, or him."

"It's been like this a couple months now. We have gotten intimate, and that says something whether you want to admit it or not."

"I realize that." Sarena said. "On one end, I have Joe begging for forgiveness, doing and telling me sweet things every time I turn around. Then there's you. You've been great to me, and been my rock when Joe fucked up. If I didn't love him and have children with him, this would be easy. It's not easy."

"I am not waiting forever." He released his hold on her. "Amy has been calling me. I need to know something soon Sarena."

"I know..." She sighed. "I told Joe that we need to come to a decision by the twins' first birthday. I haven't had time due to therapy and Alicia's wedding. I've been busy and this situation is stressful for me."

"I think their birthday is too far away for me." Rollins said. "I'm not trying to be a asshole here, but I don't want to wait out if you're going to choose him in the end."

Sarena sighed in defeat. Talk about no pressure. Sarena knew this pretty much solidified that she had to choose one of these men. Rollins had other options, and it saddened her. What if her and Joe decided to break up for good? Then she would be lonely. With two kids, dating anyone else would be impossible. Not that she needed a man to help her with them, but with two infants, dating would really be out of the equation for Sarena. Not everyone would understand the situation she was in.

_You can't settle Holloway_. She thought to herself. _You need to think about this long and hard._

_Day of Wedding, afternoon_

The sun shone brightly on the wedding scene; guests were filling in as a band played soft music. For December, Florida was pretty warm. It was low 70s and the sea breeze was light. Alicia's wedding was on the back patio of the hotel. The patio had stone tile, and it overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. Few palm trees were placed strategically alone the huge patio, and the archway for Alicia's wedding was decorated with different color roses.

The wedding turned out beautiful. As Sarena walked down the aisle with a groomsman, she felt Joe and Rollins' eyes on her. Her red hair complimented the light blue dress, it was pulled back away from her face and cascaded down her back in soft curls. But the real star was Alicia. Her wedding dress was strapless and short in the front and long in the back. Diamonds went down in a straight line in the middle of her bodice.

After posing for pictures, the bridesmaids were escorted in a limo to the reception. The reception took place at a community club. It was also outside. Being the wedding was at five, there was no need for a tent because by the time everyone arrives the sun was setting. All the tables were outside on the deck that bordered the Atlantic. Candles were lit on the tables and they were illuminated as well.

Of course the buffet and the dance floor was located inside the club. After dinner, many mingled outside and others took to the floor. There was seating set up much like the deck outside. Sarena and AJ hung out with each other as they watched others dance and have a good time. They were both able to talk to other divas too. Sarena hadn't seen Rollins since the wedding. It was crazy busy between preparations, the service and after the service. She figured he either went back to the hotel or was chatting up the guests. However, Alicia was on cloud nine with her new husband.

"She's so happy." Sarena commented.

"Yea, she is." AJ agreed. "Five dollars says Reigns is going to ask you to dance."

"I bet five hundred." Sarena laughed. "Its awkward when I think about it."

"Why? I mean you're not with anyone technically. You're just talking to Rollins right?"

"Yea..." Sarena thought about last nights' conversation with him. He pretty much drew a deadline for her as far as their relationship was concerned. It made her want to give up, but it said alot about him when he flat out told her he didn't want to wait.

"He told me he wasn't going to wait for a answer." Sarena said.

"That's rude."

"I thought so too. Like you're trying to sweep me off my feet from Joe, who you work with and see all the time. That's already bad. Then you tell me you don't want to wait. I feel like I will make a bad decision if I choose you now. What's that going to say if we do make it official?"

"Exactly. He may pressure you in the relationship when it comes to decisions with the two of you. That's not good Holls."

"That's one thing I can say about Joe. He's putting it out there he wants me to come back and has said he would wait for me. I told him we needed to decide our relationship before the twins' first birthday. If we're going to break up, the sooner the better before the twins pick up on it and be confused."

"It's alot to think about." AJ turned to face her. "I know you're still hurting. With the twins, its not easy because you don't have much time to think about it. Before you go home, have a me day and think about what you really want."

"I won't go home until Sunday night. I could make it a day at the beach."

The two women finished their conversation as one of the groomsman asked AJ to dance with him. Sarena quietly sipped on her champagne watching the scene before her. She thought about what AJ had said. To be honest, a morning alone on the beach sounded wonderful. Sarena knew from experience that when life got hard, a couple hours with just her and the ocean did miraculous things. She only lived a couple hours away from Jacksonville, and it wouldn't be a issue time-wise.

"Miss Holloway!" Joe snapped Sarena out of her beach day dream. Looking up at the tall handsome Samoan, Sarena flashed a little smile.

"I just couldn't help but notice you sitting here all alone. I'd wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind me being of company?"

Sarena smirked at the statement. "You were going to anyway, regardless of what I said."

"Is that right?"

"Mm hmm." Sarena sipped on more champagne. "You're persistient Mr. Anoa'i."

"When I know what I want, I do what it takes ma'am." He smiled at her as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Joe..."

"Easy Sarena I'm not pressuring you. Just a friendly reminder that I haven't given up."

As if she knew Sarena needed her, Alicia walked over to the two of them.

"I love this!" She said, giving Sarena a hug. "Everything is so perfect, I can't thank you enough for keeping me sane!"

"Anytime.." Sarena smiled at her glowing friend. "Dance with your man, don't worry about me."

"You are the one to talk." Alicia trotted off.

Sarena went to sit down when Joe wrapped a arm around her waist. He whispered in her ear as he asked her to join him on the dance floor. Reluctantly, she let him lead her to the dance floor. In the back of her mind, she just knew Alicia set this up. _You are the one to talk_. Even sending her off with Ashton did her no damn good. She hasn't been married two hours and she is still plotting Sarena's love life.

"Don't argue, just dance with me." Joe murmured in her ear. Sarena complied, leaning into his large frame as "The Closer I Get To You" played in the background. He laced his fingers with hers while his other hand rested on the small of her back. Sarena rested her head on his chest, taking in his scent as they moved together in their slow dance.

_Over and over again_  
_I tried to tell myself that we_  
_Could never be more than friends_  
_But all the while, inside , I knew it was real_  
_The way you make me feel_

Sarena sighed as the song played. If this isn't the story of her relationship with Joe. Fighting with her feelings was the reason why Rollins wasn't going to wait on her. She thought about what he said to her last night. He wasn't going to stick around if she was going to choose Joe in the end. Shoving the thought away, she looked up at Joe, who was content with her in his arms.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked.

"Perfect."

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"It's not important. I want to enjoy the last three minutes of this song."

"Did I just hear you say..."

"Three minutes!" They both laughed at the 3 Minute Warning reference, which his brother and cousin was a part of a few years back. Things like this was why Sarena and Joe felt close to one another.

They continued to move slowly during the song. Sarena caught a glimpse of Alicia to her side. Making sure she made eye contact, Sarena glared at her. She made sure that Alicia knew she was onto her. She smiled sweetly at Sarena, confirming that Sarena's assumption was right. The song was soon over and Sarena made her way back to AJ at the table.

"I have to say it, you two are adorable together!" AJ gushed.

"Your ass was in on it too huh?"

"He looked like a lost puppy! What could I do?!" AJ protested. "He is really trying girl. He begged us to help him...please don't be mad at us. Take that into consideration, pulling out all the stops."

A little while later, Sarena spotted Rollins coming into the reception. Excusing herself from AJ, she found her way to him. She walked past Joe, who was talking to Antonio Cesaro. Sarena felt his eyes on her, and he knew where she was going.

"I was starting to think you dipped out on me." Sarena said as she approached him, putting her arm around his waist, with her free hand touching his chest.

"I wanted to when I saw him dancing with you." Rollins said.

"Don't start. It was a dance."

"A very close and intimate dance."

"You want to see a close and intimate dance?" She taunted. Keri Hilson's "Slow Dance" was starting to play. "Come." She grabbed his hand and led him to the floor.

"I don't do this."

"Stop being a asshole. You want to sit and pout over Joe and I dancing? I can easily find him and do this..." Sarena wrapped her arms around his neck and began to seductively move on his body.

Rollins groaned at her. "Sarena..."

"And trust me, he won't mind..." She said sweetly, smiling at Rollins.

"I...I don't want to pout." He said in defeat, giving in to Sarena's seductive game.

"Do what she told you. Put your arms around me..." She instructed.

He complied as Sarena continued to dance on him. She turned around and began to grind her body into his. Rollins' hands gripped her hips tight, making Sarena smirk in response. Naomi's tip was still fresh in her mind. She had it in her mind to make Joe pay. And if that meant he got jealous watching her and Rollins dance, then so be it. Pushing the thought away, she turned her attention back to Rollins.

"Go with the flow, don't think about it." Sarena advised.

She rolled her body to the music. As she drove Rollins crazy, she purposely eyed Joe, who was watching her intently. He needed to suffer for his mishaps. What better time then the present. The look on his face satisfied Sarena. He even looked jealous as she danced against his friend and tag partner. He had a tight grip on his glass, lips were thinned out as he concentrated on the dance floor.

"We're going to your room as soon as this song is over." Rollins growled, moving his hand up and down her thigh.

"Yea?" She taunted. "I'm game."

Before Rollins could say anything, she planted her lips on to him. Sarena pressed her body to his as she deepened the kiss. Rollins' hands made their way to her bottom, squeezing gently as they kissed.

_Talkin with my fingertips (yea, yeaa)_  
_I got so much to say babe (words just get in the way baby, the way baby)_  
_Let's see can you read my hips_  
_Read between the lines (read)_  
_As we bump n grind_  
_Trust me it feels better from behind so one more time_

Sarena's fingers moved down his stomach, tracing the rock hard abs that were covered by his button down shirt. She continued to move against him to the song's beat. Rollins begged her to stop teasing him; she could feel him against her body. Quickly apologizing, the two slow danced to the rest of the song before it was over.

The look on Joe's face was priceless. Separating herself from Rollins, she went over to the bar where Joe was. Sarena fully intended to rub it in his face. After she ordered her screwdriver, she stared straight ahead with her back arched while the bartender made it for her. Once she got it, she casually sipped on it, wondering if Joe would say something to her.

"I see you out there." Joe said, leaning close so she could hear him.

"I'm doing nothing wrong."

"He your date?"

"Is that a problem?" She countered.

"You could at least be considerate."

"Considerate?!" Sarena turned to look at him. "Last time I checked, YOU did wrong."

"Well we are on a break..."

"Key word, BREAK. Get over yourself." Sarena downed her drink and left Joe standing there.

"By the way, drink is on him, bartender." She said, pointing towards Joe.

Finding her way outside, she found AJ and Alicia socializing with some of their co workers. She hugged her friends and departed the reception. She found Rollins outside and the two of them went back to the hotel. Sarena had a bad feeling this was going to be a long night. However, her emotions were getting the best of her. She pushed the thought away as they drove back to their hotel.

"What a night!" Sarena commented as she entered the room and kicked her heels off.

"I'll say, ready for some downtime?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

"That sounds good," She returned his kiss.

A few minutes later, she got Rollins out of his shirt and into her bed. The two heavily made out, their hands never leaving the other alone. Rollins removed her panties, leaving her dress on. Sarena's head lingered off the bed as he feasted on her neck, making her cry out at the sweet intensity. Her hands found the button on his pants, unfastening it and yanked the zipper down. She then shoved the pants off him and grasped his hardness, stroking gently much to his desire.

"I don't want to wait anymore, let's go." She breathed.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"I said I'm a big girl. I'm very sure." Sarena panted as he stroked her core.

"Where's the protection?"

"In my purse..." She went to grab one out and ripped the foil packet. Rollins took the condom from her and slipped it over himself as she laid down underneath him. He slid up to her and stayed there for a moment, the both of them breathing hard.

"Are you sure Sarena?"

"Yes..."

The two kissed once more. She felt Rollins tease her entrance, her hips arched in response. Just as he was about to enter her, she heard a knock at the door. Groaning, she got up and smoothed her dress out. She then straightened out her hair, as she had bed head. Rollins rushed to the bathroom.

"Who the fuck is this knocking at my door." She muttered. She opened the door.

It was none other then Joe.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks again everyone for the support! I'm sorry this turned out longer than anticipated. I had a death in the family and with all that, I didn't have time or the heart to update with the little spare time I had.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sarena, the twins, and my idea for this story. I don't know anyone personally within the WWE that are mentioned in this story.**_

_**Enjoy! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 14

_Why oh why did Joe have to show up now? _She thought to herself as she stared at him. He looked peeved as he stared back at her.

"You better have a good reason to show up." She said, putting on her poker face.

Joe walked inside the room, with Sarena closing the door behind her. He took a look around before turning around to face her.

"I saw you leave with him." He said.

"And? That's none of your business." Sarena said in defense.

"I know I did wrong, but come on Sarena, do you not feel bad about this?" He said. He had a sad look in his eyes, but Sarena didn't want to back down. He made her feel like shit with Naomi, now it was his turn to go through it.

Sarena sat down on the lounge chair. Crossing her arms, she seethed and marinated in her anger for a few moments. He shouldn't even be here. If anything, he only needed to be here if there was something wrong with the twins. She checked on them before the wedding and Joe's mother said they were up and about everywhere. They weren't walking, they were running. Maybe this will ease the escalating situation.

"The twins were fine when I talked to your mom." She said, her voice a little softer.

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't make something out of nothing. "

"Nothing huh?" He bent down to pick up something. "Yea this is alot of something if you ask me." he was holding up the ripped condom packet that Sarena just ripped a few minutes ago.

Sarena sighed. "It didn't happen, don't worry about it."

"Guess that makes us even."

Sarena saw red. Even, huh? So much for the nice dance earlier. Joe's jealous attitude was showing again; now he had insensitive and smart comments for her. Sarena got up and slapped the mess out of him.

"Don't you even dare! You don't get to compare this to what you did. You and her planned this behind my back. We were still together. Now we're not together. BIG difference buddy!"

She slapped him again, then pushed him as hard as she could. "You know what, fuck you!"

She went to slap him once more when she felt arms around her waist pulling her away. Rollins whispered her name in her ear, trying to calm her down. He brought her back to the lounge chair and made her sit. He then went up face to face with Joe.

"You got something to say, say it to me. It takes two in this, and I'm willing to take responsibility unlike you."

Joe put his chin up in arrogance, jealousy on full blast. It made Sarena sick that he was putting his ego before anything else. She realized then he was putting on a front for them. She knew him well. When Joe displayed that cocky, arrogant attitude it was his way of hiding his true feelings. Add to the comments he had just made confirmed that for Sarena.

"While you sit there and justify your actions, I'll justify mine." Rollins started. "When you dipped out on her, I was there. I held her as she cried, and listened to her as she talked about YOU. I picked up the pieces you left behind. She loves you and it pisses me off! I can and will treat her better then you. And the killer part is you already know that." Rollins continued.

"And I love her! I'm trying hard to make things right. You shouldn't even got involved. Matter of fact, why did you? I thought that you're my friend, my partner."

"I told you in the room that night, think about what I said. I guess like everything else you just think that nothing will happen and you can do what you want. That's what happens I guess when you bathe in a life filled with privileges." Rollins sneered at him.

"Privileges? Man, you know I worked my ass off to get here! Don't go there. As far as Sarena goes, I didn't think you would do it. I feel like you don't value our friendship going after her. That's not cool."

"Well I did. And trust me, when she wasn't talking about you, you were the last thing on her mind when I was around."

Sarena couldn't do anything but to look on in shock watching them argue over her. She just hope it didn't turn out into a full fight. That would be fun explaining that to everyone. Plus it would make Alicia look bad, since Sarena was part of the wedding party.

"Look guys," Sarena started, getting up from the chair.

"Stay out of it Holls!" Rollins bellowed at her. "I've wanted to say my piece for awhile. You hurt her man. I made a move on her, and the feeling was mutual. But you're always in the way. It's frustrating between that and your smart comments the last couple of months."

"If you were my friend, you wouldn't do this. Plain and simple. You know it was hard on me too, the two of you don't get it." Joe said.

"I wouldn't know that with this big ass front you put on." Sarena butted in the conversation anyway, sitting back down.

"Talking about putting on a front. What about you Sarena? Obviously it didn't hurt you that bad if you're trying to sleep with him!" Joe called her out.

Tears pricked Sarena's eyes when he said that. Talk about hitting below the belt. She kept quiet as he glared at her. Feeling defeated, Sarena pulled her knees up and started to cry. He knew it wasn't true, he said it to hurt her because he found the condom wrapper. That was his way of getting back at her for the show at the reception. She knew Joe's game. However it was games she set herself up to play.

"You told me just a couple of days ago you missed me. I bet she didn't tell you that, did she?" Joe further stated, looking at Rollins.

"That's not a secret to anyone." Sarena shot back. "Like I lied about it. Really." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Really? Look at her! How does that make you feel?" Rollins shouted. "This is what I've been dealing with the last couple of months. Anytime anything happened between us, this was her. That's a lie if I ever heard one! You're being fucking full of yourself Reigns."

"You think I get some sort of gratification for that? I don't." He started. "I know her. She's rubbing this with you and her in my face and I don't appreciate it."

"But you deserve it asshole!" Rollins yelled at him.

"Said he who sent nudes to another woman, planned to sleep with her and didn't tell me the fact they kissed. Yea, she told me that." Sarena said sadly.

"Oh, we're holding secrets now?" Rollins interjected. "Dude, you're a class of your own."

"I didn't want to upset her."

"Secrets always come out, you know that." Sarena said. "We already had this conversation."

"Like you didn't tell me he was your date." He smarted off.

"It was none of your business."

"No, you wanted me to find out on my own so I can look stupid." He accused her.

"Well stupid is as stupid does" She retorted. Joe huffed in response.

With that Sarena kept her mouth shut while Rollins and Joe continued to argue. Few minutes later, the phone rang. It was the desk clerk asking if everything was okay; she had been receiving complaints from other rooms. Sarena didn't even realize things got that out of control in terms of their loud voices. Blushing, she apologized to the desk clerk and said that she would handle it. After she hung up, she got between the two men, who were now in each other's faces.

"Look, we're getting complaints." She said, pushing them away. "I think you two need to leave."

"I'm not leaving you with this idiot not keeping his emotions and possessiveness in check." Rollins said to her.

"Man shut the hell up with that shit." Joe shot back. "She's my woman."

"She wasn't when my face was between her legs awhile back." Rollins dropped the bomb, smirking as he did so.

Sarena's mouth dropped in surprise. She couldn't believe he told Joe that he went down on her. It was something he didn't need to know, and she didn't want him to know. Sarena looked away and covered her mouth with her hands. Now she really wanted them to leave.

"Is this true Sarena?" Joe asked, demanding a answer.

"You two need to leave." She said, her voice deepened in anger. "I don't want to see either of you."

"Holls don't be like that." Rollins said, touching her arm gently. "I'll stay."

"I asked you not to say anything and you did anyway. Both of you have a ego problem. Leave." Sarena snatched her arm away from Rollins.

"So it is true," Joe said to her, running his hand over his mouth. "I can't believe you...of all people, you."

"You have no say! Don't you even dare!" She shouted at him. "Just...don't! Get out."

Joe walked past her and was out the door. He slammed it shut, making her jump. Rollins gathered his things before heading out too. Sarena just stood there and watched him, trying to process all what just happened. Her head began to throb from the stressful encounter with Joe.

"Thank you..." She said softly. "You didn't have to defend me, but I'm mad at you."

Rollins came up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You're my friend over anything else Holls. All of us are super emotional right now."

"Yea..."

"Look I think I should opt out of our thing we have." He looked down. "This is a no win situation."

Sarena bit her lip and lowered her head. Deep down, she knew Rollins was right. There was already alot of jealousy and animosity between the two men. Who's to say when she come back to WWE that it would be all sunshine and rainbows? Of course it wouldn't be. It would always be something, and it would just be nothing but problems. With Rollins already saying he didn't want to wait for her, Sarena knew she, he was acting on emotions built up over the past several months.

"You're right." She said softly. "Everything really still is new. We're just acting on our emotions and its not good for anyone. I'm sorry Colby."

"I'm sorry too." He pulled her in a hug and embraced her. He held her tight, rubbing her back as she cried softly.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be, but I'm glad I told you how I felt. I mean it when I say I love you Sarena." He kissed her then was out the door.

_The next morning_

The sea breeze and sweet salty air passed by Sarena as she ran along the sandy beach. It was a perfect morning to do so. She didn't sleep at all the night before, she was spent from the entire day and the confrontation in the hotel room. Sarena started her morning with a hot bath and then checked out once she got ready. She had been at the beach for over a hour. Since it was a island, she just took off running until she hit the curve/end of the island and turned around.

She could see her starting point in the distance so she decided to walk the rest of the way. She took off her shoes and socks and walked towards the waves. They crashed around her ankles and feet in a slow rhythm, as it was low tide. Once Sarena made it back, she grabbed a beach towel from her backpack and laid it out on the sand. Since she wore her bathing suit underneath it, she removed her tank and shorts and laid them to the side. Sarena then took another towel and bunched it up, so she could use it as a pillow.

Listening to the ocean waves crashing, Sarena thought about Rollins. After everything that happened, she could admit to herself he was right about them. With The Shield and their tag team, it really was a no win situation and it would be worse if it continued. This was all based on both parties' emotions. She knew Rollins acted on his past feelings for her, and with her being hurt by Joe, they capitalized on both situations. It made for a hell of an affair, Sarena had no regrets.

She knew also that even though Joe was being a complete dick that she still loved him. The night he kissed her confirmed that for her in addition to her feeling guilty of her make out with Rollins. She knew Joe was acting egotistical and hard because he knew he fucked up, plus getting a taste of his own medicine made it worse. Of course he didn't take it too kindly. Maybe that was just the man in him. Sighing, she closed her eyes and took in the quiet scene around her. A little while later, she heard footsteps approaching her. She hoped that they walk past her, whoever it is.

"I knew I'd find you here..." Joe's deep voice caused her to sit up and open her eyes.

"Yea..." She looked up at him.

He sat down beside her on the towel. The two of them sat in silence, just the ocean and seagulls was all they could hear. Sarena really didn't know what to say. Last dialogue exchanged between them was when Rollins dropped the bomb of their oral sexcapade. After last night, she would be okay if she didn't see them for days, weeks or even months. She missed the twins though, and was ready to wrap up the beach trip shortly before going home. Maybe this will go quick.

"Sarena, I just want to say I'm sorry for last night." He started. "I'm pretty upset at you. But before you say anything, I realize that you aren't really wrong. We are on this break, and I told you that if you wanted to see other people, you could. I'm just shocked you even went that far with Rollins. I guess I feel led on, I don't know. I was upset more then anything."

Sarena didn't say anything. After a moment she just nodded in acknowledgement. She sat up and brought her knees up to her chin and rested it there, staring out into the endless view of the ocean. Right now she was glad she had on sunglasses, for her tears were threatening to spill again.

"Look baby, I'm hurting too. This isn't easy for me either. I guess I figured this break would be the answer and things would work out. I thought for sure you would come back and everything would be back to normal."

"But it's not. It won't be normal. How am I supposed to trust you? I can't trust you on the road every week. Hell when I go back, I don't want to be that girlfriend who dictates and questions your every move. Why can't you just admit you fucked up and deal with it?" Sarena said.

"I said I fucked up! I realize that what I did was stupid. Baby, I want to make it work. That's all I want. You can trust me, you have my word." He pleaded.

"But you try to justify what you did. Like acting like a jealous boyfriend at Alicia's wedding. Try to argue with me when I was trying to see about moving on." Sarena pointed out. "You're not taking responsibility for what you did to me. Hell you didn't even fully come clean with me."

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I figure you didn't want to know that detail."

"It made a difference. Look Joseph, I don't see this getting resolved by the twins' birthday. What I really would like is to be with you and things work out. But right now, things won't work out. Not until you wrapped your head around this whole situation. That's why I came here. I needed a clear head before I go back to Brandon and Rinoa."

"We'll get it resolved regardless. I'll try to understand where you're coming from. I just know I want to earn your love and trust again. This weekend wasn't easy for me, and I should've handled myself better. I'm better then that. I can admit that."

"Yes you are. You acted like a child last night." Sarena said. "Just so you know, Rollins decided not to pursue a relationship with me anymore. It was mutual."

Joe raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That quick?"

"Yes, I think the blow up between the three of us made us realize this wasn't a good situation to be in. Everyone acted on emotion. Nothing good was coming out of it."

"I know you well enough to know that the way you were acting with him in front of me was deliberate. You rubbed that in my face."

Sarena smiled. "I wanted you to know what it felt like to be fucked with."

"You did a good job, I was ready to fuck his ass up last night after I found the condom wrapper on the floor."

"Good, now you know how I feel. Karma's a bitch. You really hurt my feelings last night, Joe. I can't believe you even said those things to me."

"I'm sorry I made you cry sweetheart, I was hurt by it and I guess I wanted you to feel that too."

Joe scooted behind her, so he was up against her back. This was a rather weird turn of events. Sarena stiffened for a minute before loosening up, leaning back into him. She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know why, but it felt right for the moment.

"I love you Sarena." He said in her ear. She sighed in response, followed with tightening her grip on his arms.

The two remained silent as they watched the ocean once more. Sarena smirked at the situation. They could argue all night and end up in each other's arms by dawn. Maybe this was love. Crazy in love, even.

Sarena didn't want the moment to end, but she was ready to go back and see the twins. It had been almost four days, and that was the longest she had been without the twins. Even though both grandmothers said they were fine, she knew that they missed their mother. She called twice, maybe three times a day to check on them. They sounded so happy hearing them play and squabble in the background.

"I want to give you something," Joe murmured in her ear, breaking her thought process. "I got it a few weeks back. You don't have to give me a answer right now, but I want you to have it and think about it. Think about us."

He pulled out a small box, to which Sarena's eyed widened in shock. She knew he wanted her back, but damn this was too much.

"Chill, it's not what you think." He laughed, giving it to her.

"I was about to say, you're going overboard and then some."

She opened it, and looked pleased. It was a ring, silver band with a pink heart shaped diamond in the middle, and small diamonds on either side of it. Inside the ring it read in very tiny letters "_This I promise you_". It was very pretty; one thing for sure was Joe had good taste.

"It's pretty, " She said, running a finger over it. "It's a promise ring?"

"Yea..." He said with a laugh.

"Oh my God are we in high school?" Sarena started laughing with him.

"No, no. I figured this could be a new start for us, that is if you choose to accept it."

"Hmm, its tempting, but are you trying to buy my love?" She asked.

"No, I'm trying to earn your love." He kissed her on the cheek. "This says I'm serious about my second chance and that I'm willing to do what it takes to get you back...right here where you belong."

"I'll think about it." Sarena got up and stretched. "I'm ready to go see my babies."

"Our babies." He corrected.

"Don't test your luck, Anoa'i."

"Don't be prude Holloway."

With that, the two smiled at each other before going their seperate ways to head back home and pick up the twins. Maybe things were looking up.


	15. Chapter 15

_**This is it! The final chapter to Baby Steps. But this isn't the end for Joe and Sarena. I can't leave them alone. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story. Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited the story as well. I'm so glad you share in my vision for Sarena and Joe.**_

_**I want to thank my bestie for making the video to this story for me. She also reads the story before I post it on here. I don't think I thank her enough! Thank you for everything!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Sarena, the twins and my idea for this story. I don't know anyone that is with WWE that is mentioned in this story. Enjoy this final chapter! benova13**_

Baby Steps  
Chapter 15

_January 10th_  
_Brandon and Rinoa's first birthday_

It had been a whirlwind month for Sarena and Joe. After Alicia's wedding, slowly the two of them began to reconnect. That meant spending more time together and with the twins. It was the least she could do after Joe offered her the promise ring. She even let Joe take her out to dinner one night. However, Sarena made sure that she kept her distance and avoided any romantic indications from Joe. She wanted to be sure that she was making the right decision in giving him a second chance.

Of course she didn't make that decision official yet. The promise ring he given her on the beach was still sitting in its box on her vanity. Sarena opened it just about every morning and stared at it. She thought about him and their history together whenever she looked at it.

Her post partum depression seemed to ease off a bit. Her nightmares were going away, and she was doing better adjusting to being a mom and balancing time between them and working towards her comeback to the ring. It was still aways off, but Sarena was hoping by summer she would be back. After this month, she would attend group therapy every other week and her solo therapy once a month. Now that the twins can do some things on their own, it helped Sarena.

A week before Christmas, Joe got injured during a SmackDown taping. He had a nagging ankle injury, and ended up badly spraining it in his match. The doctor made him take off six weeks to heal it. In a sense it was perfect timing, as he was able to spend time with the twins on their first Christmas. That was when Sarena really started thinking seriously about giving Joe the second chance he desperately wanted. They were together as a family, and everything about that day just felt right. A part of her didn't want him to leave.

Brandon and Rinoa were doing well, running all over the place. A couple days before Christmas, Brandon was able to speak his first word, which was "Mama". Rinoa spoke her first word after Christmas, her first word was "Uh-oh!" They were able to say other words like "baba" for bottle, "dink dink" for pacifier; they were still working on "Dada". Rinoa's hair was really curly and getting long. Sarena kept Brandon's hair short most of the time, however he didn't mind his growing out a bit. They looked just alike, but they had their differences too. Rinoa took more after Joe, whereas Brandon favored Sarena more.

The twin's woke Sarena up as usual, 7:00 on the dot. Sarena started about her routine, feeding them and gathering their clothes for the day as the twins fed themselves. Today was different, it was their birthday. Sarena smiled at the thought and how much things have changed since that scary moment at the house show when her water broke.

"So, who's one today?" Sarena asked them. Brandon patted his chest in response.

"You? Oh my! Who else?" She looked at Rinoa, who looked at Sarena in curiosity.

"You're one too big girl!" Rinoa smiled at her.

"Yay! Yay!" She dropped the bottle as she clapped her hands.

"Yay!" Sarena repeated, clapping with her.

After getting them changed and dressed, Sarena helped them downstairs to where they had 2 small blue and pink tricycles waiting on them. The kids ran to them right away, getting on them and pushing themselves around the living room with them. Sarena put on Toy Story for them and began to start breakfast. The twins were all about scrambled eggs and turkey sausage links right now. She had just put the links in the oven when Joe knocked on the door and came in.

"Where are my big tots at?" He asked, looking for them.

The twins heard his deep voice and ran towards him. They grabbed Joe's legs, with Joe immediately wincing as Brandon grabbed his right leg, as that was the side the ankle injury was on.

"Whoa son, careful. Daddy's bad leg." He reminded him. Sarena noticed he wasn't wearing his brace Dr. Sampson gave him to wear.

"Hey I'm gonna run upstairs and change right quick, then I'll start the eggs." Sarena told him.

With that, Sarena trotted off to the bedroom. Quickly searching for something to wear, she decided on jeans and the red Antonio Cesaro shirt. Since she showered last night, her hair was fine. Giving it a quick brush, she spritzed on some body spray and threw on some Chuck Taylors before heading back downstairs. Sarena looked at the ring once more. Her gut was telling her to wear it. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Before she closed the door, she slipped the promise ring on. It fit perfectly on her ring finger. She decided that she would let Joe notice it.

"I hope ya'll weren't too much trouble for daddy..." Sarena noticed Joe had already started the eggs, scrambling them as the twins looked on.

"Cheeee!" Brandon said to him.

"Cheee!" Rinoa repeated.

"I should have known you two wanted cheese in them." Joe looked up towards Sarena, who was just standing there at the end of the staircase. His smile made her want to melt into the stairs.

"Rinoa, get the cheese for daddy." Sarena said to the tot, to which she and Brandon helped each other open the fridge and she grabbed the packet out from the dairy drawer.

"Aren't you a big help?" Joe said to her, bending down to give her a kiss as she handed him the packet of cheese.

"Didn't Dr. Sampson tell you to stay off your feet Anoa'i?" Sarena said to him.

"You don't worry about me Holloway. I'm part of a Samoan Dynasty. We are tough, and I'm gonna be fine." He smirked in her direction.

Sarena rolled her eyes, grabbing the twins and put them in their high chairs while Joe finished cooking the eggs. Few minutes later, the twins were having a blast eating cheesy scrambled eggs and turkey links. When they were done, Joe put up the dishes while Sarena cleaned the kids up. Thank God she had them wear their bibs. They were a mess. However miraculously their clothes were fine. The twins continued to ride on their tricycles as Toy Story played on.

"Did you have any plans for today?" Joe asked her.

"It's Tuesday, so not really, did you have anything in mind?" Sarena asked.

"Well it's cool out, so I don't think outside activities will be a good idea."

"We can do lunch later. Mom is coming over tonight; she made them cakes."

"That sounds good." He said, smiling at her.

Sarena smiled back, wondering if he was going to notice. He waited this long, a little while longer wouldn't hurt him. Pushing the thought away, she went to the bedroom once more and grabbed a couple more presents for them. Placing them on the table, she told the twins they would have to wait a bit before opening them.

The family did lunch at McDonald's which was what the twins wanted. They actually ran into Alicia there, who was spending time with her nephew. Since the lunch rush had slowed down, management offered to close the play place for them for privacy. Alicia's nephew played with the twins, helping them make their way through the play place.

"Auntie Alicia has something for ya'll!" She told the twins, giving them each a gift. It was a stuffed animal, one blue and one pink. The twins gave Alicia a hug as a thank you and went back to playing with her nephew.

"They love it; they're just wanting to play Alicia." Sarena said.

Later on that night, the twins decided they wanted pizza for dinner with their birthday cake from their grandma. Sarena was in the middle of placing the order when Joe finally noticed the ring. He had noticed it when she took out her credit card to pay for the order. Reading the number to the cashier, she jumped when he put his hand over hers. Looking up at him, she smiled as she finished reciting the card number. One by one he began to kiss each of her knuckles, trying to distract her. Once she was done, she hung up the phone and looked up at him once more.

Nothing was said, as Joe bent down to kiss her. Sarena returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands upon her hips, pulling her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Sarena placed a hand on the side of his cheek, letting it slide down the side of his face, down to his chest as she responded to his kisses. The twins was trying to get their attention.

"Mama!" Brandon said.

"Mama! Mama!" Rinoa joined in.

"Dada!" Both of them said at the same time. The two adults looked down in surprise at the impatient tots.

"Say what?" Sarena asked them.

"Dada!" Rinoa clapped then tugged on Joe's pant leg.

"Dada!" Brandon laughed at his sister, jumping up and down.

Joe bent down to give them both a kiss, then lifting them both up in the air with one hand each. Brandon and Rinoa squealed and laughed to their hearts content as their Daddy played with them. Joe then tossed Rinoa to Sarena, who caught her and lifted her up in the air too. By the time they settled the kids down, the pizza arrived followed by Sarena's mother. She baked two small cakes, one for the each of the twins.

After dinner was done, the twins got to open the remaining presents and played a little bit before getting cleaned up for bed. Sarena and Joe rocked them to sleep in silence, as it was a long day for the both of them. It didn't take long for the twins to fall asleep. It would be a long weekend for them. Their birthday party was on Saturday.

Sarena then took the two stuffed animals that Alicia gave them and put them with the twins. Sarena put Brandon in his crib and tucked him in gently. Joe followed soon after with Rinoa. Together, they looked down at the bundles of joy with Joe wrapping an arm around Sarena's waist. Sarena leaned her head onto him, feeling content.

"I guess I should go." He said in a whisper, trying to be quiet.

"I thought you were staying?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well I figured you would ask me."

"Is wearing the ring not subtle enough? That's saying stay the night and every night after that." She giggled at him.

"That means I can sleep in our bed with you right?" Joe raised his eyebrows at her.

"No Joe, I want you to sleep in the guest room for about 3 months. Of course I want you to sleep in our bed with me." Sarena rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay. Well, if its not too much of me to ask, I have one request."

"Let's hear it."

He bent down to place his lips along her ear. "I want you to come to bed wearing only the ring." He murmured softly, sending chills down Sarena's spine.

Sarena kept thinking about that statement as she showered, humming to herself. She made Joe stay out of the bathroom, she needed to shower and freshen up. Sarena quickly shaved her legs and finished her shower soon after. She then applied lotion to her body and dried her hair, taking her time in doing so. She was going to make him wait a little bit longer.

She spritzed perfume on, and decided she would wear a sheer robe to bed. She figured she might as well make him work for it too. He don't get to have it entirely his way. Sarena checked her appearance in the mirror, modeling her look. A part of her wanted to wear his favorite heels, but he would have to work for that privilege too. _He thinks he's won_ She thought to herself. Sarena remembered what he said at the reception, how he would work for what he wanted. Smirking, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time before coming to bed.

He had music playing in the background and a couple candles lit for her. Quickly, Sarena made sure the baby monitor was on so they could hear the twins in case they woke up. She made it to the bed where Joe was waiting for her. Sitting up, he scooted over to the edge of the bed to meet her.

"I said only the ring." He said, placing his hands on her hips.

"Since when did I follow directions? Didn't I tell you I was full of surprises?" She asked as she kissed him.

Joe didn't answer but instead kissed her back. Sarena broke the kiss and stepped back from him. Turning around, she removed the robe, lowering it down to her hips. Her red hair cascaded down her back, revealing to Joe that she was in fact nude. Sarena rolled her neck back, then swayed her hips to the beat that was playing. She then swung the robe around like a rope and circled it around her waist as she walked towards him. Joe took the robe by either side and stood up, forcefully pulling her naked body towards his.

He looked down at her intensely for a few moments, letting her wonder what he was going to do next. His hands went from her hips, up her back before letting them weave through her hair. Sarena leaned her head back, prompting Joe to place kisses down the length of her neck. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips, crashing her lips down onto his. Her robe dropped to the floor as they got lost in each other, their tounges dancing along one another.

Sarena broke the kiss, only to follow it up with slow, soft kisses. After a few of those, she continued with the soft kisses down his neck, then to his chest. Joe tugged on her hair gently, pulling her away from him.

"No, no. I want to please you." He said. Sarena whimpered in protest.

"You tell me what you want me to do." He then growled at her.

Sarena softly kissed his lips again. "I want you to kiss me like that. All over my body."

With that, Joe flipped her onto her back on the bed and did just that. Sarena moaned softly as he worked down her neck to her breasts, kissing both hardened nipples before sucking on them slowly. He kissed her along her shoulders and down to her arms before placing a kiss on each hand, sucking on her fingers. Joe then worked his way down her stomach and past her thighs. He made it to her ankles and grabbed her right one, tickling her feet. Sarena screamed out in giggles, being she was extremely ticklish on her feet.

"Just making sure you're awake. You were quiet." He smirked at her.

"I'm very awake thank you very much smart ass." She taunted, playfully kicking him. "I'm enjoying the pampering."

Joe then slowly kissed up her legs and to the inside of her thighs, pushing her thighs apart. Sarena was able to place her hands on either side of his head, grabbing at a little bit of hair. During all the time, she became hot all over, ready for him to put out her fire. He must have sensed it, as instead of kissing the inside of her thighs, his tongue traced a path towards the innermost part of her body. Joe nipped at her skin, lightly grazing over her sex before moving to her other thigh. She groaned in anticipation.

"Don't tease me..." She begged. "Do it."

"Do what?" He asked in a deep baritone, looking up at her with dark, lustful eyes.

"Go down on me." She said. "Don't make me beg."

"Hmm that sounds like a great idea." He smirked once more.

She groaned in response. "Don't fuck around please."

"I think its my turn to hold out.." He kissed her navel before looking up at her. "I mean you didn't specify what you wanted me to do, Sweetheart."

"It don't take a rocket scientist to know what I want." She huffed.

"Oh but it's been months. I may have forgotten." He looked at her seriously.

"Fine. I want you to please shut your mouth and use it on me. Make me feel good, baby. Get to work." She demanded. "Stop fucking with me."

"Mm my my my what a brat." Joe said, taking his fingers and stroking her.

"You said tell you what I wanted you to do..." Sarena said before moaning out at his touch.

"I did, didn't I?" He said before he placed his mouth on her, kissing softly before darting his tongue in and out of her.

Sarena gripped the sheets tightly as he worked her with his mouth. His tongue lapped at her clitoris continuously, causing her to throw her head back and squirm against him. He then stopped and blew lightly at her sex, making her moan his name out. Looking up at her, Joe grinned at her as he inserted one finger, then another into her and moved them in and out slowly. Sarena moved with him, wrapping her hands into his hair once he placed his mouth on her clitoris, sucking softly.

"I'm gonna cum..." She said, pushing her hips towards him.

"We don't want that." He said, getting up. Kissing up her body, his lips met hers as he pressed his body against her. She groaned at the feel of his hardness, and instinctively wrapped her hand around it. Joe groaned at this, leaning his head back as she stroked him.

"That feels good sweetheart..." He groaned as she sat up and lowered her mouth down on to him.

Sarena let out a soft moan as she pushed her mouth onto him, digging her nails into his thigh as her lips pulled back on his skin. She did this a few more times, looking up at him before she stopped briefly. She then lowered her lips onto him once more, using her tongue to torture him some more as she traveled up and down his length. Joe's hands wrapped into her hair as he guided her movements, groaning in pleasure.

"Now, now..." He said, bringing her up to him. "This is about you. You've been through alot because of me. I have making up to do. Lay." He instructed her.

Joe placed himself on top of Sarena and began to kiss her once more. He placed a hand on one of her breasts, flicking his thumb over her nipple to tease it again. Sarena pushed her hips towards him as his mouth moved to the now hardened nipple, pulling gently with his full lips. She whispered for him to enter her as she continued to push her hips onto him.

"It's been so long..." He groaned, as he entered her. Sarena let out a light gasp, digging her nails into his forearms.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked softly, running a hand through her hair.

"Stay still..." She panted, getting used to his body once more. "Oh God I missed this..."

"Shhh..." He whispered to her, kissing her. "Let Daddy make love to you."

He moved slowly, taking his time for Sarena. Sarena moved her legs up as she adjusted herself to get comfortable and placed her hands on his shoulders, causing Joe to groan slightly. She moved with him, encouraging him to go a little faster with her movements. The two kissed once more with their tongues lashing at one another as they got lost in the passion.

Sarena then wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms up over her head and crossing at her wrists as she cried out in ecstacy. Taking her cue, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and began to slam into her continuously. Suddenly Sarena's orgasm hit her, making her scream at the intensity. Her body shook at their intense lovemaking.

"Ohhh no, no little lady. Daddy ain't done." He dragged her by the ankles to the edge of the bed so her legs dragged off the end of it. Holding her ankles up, he pushed them apart like a Y position and entered her once more. Joe thrusted harder, much to Sarena's satisfaction. Sarena caressed his chest and his stomach as he continued to pounce her, dragging her nails up and down his now glistening skin.

Sarena then moved her fingers up to his lips, to which he began to kiss them. She ran her thumb over his lips, letting her thumb push down on his lower lip. Joe tried to bite at it, making Sarena giggle. She then took her index finger and placed it over his mouth, trying to get him to open it. Once he figured out what she was doing, he took her finger in his mouth, sucking on it slowly. She placed her free arm behind her head and once she was done with him sucking her finger, she placed it over her clitoris, rubbing it rigiously.

"That's fucking hot." He growled at her, watching her touch herself.

Within moments she came once again, arching her back in response and falling limp from the activity. Joe was able to have his orgasm a few thrusts later, growling her name as he did so. The two of them laid beside each other drenched in their lovemaking sweat while catching their breath. Sarena placed a hand on his chest, alternating rubbing that and his stomach. Joe wrapped his arm around her and began to rub her back slowly.

"I love you so much sweetheart." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Joe." Sarena replied.

"Did I hurt you any?" He asked.

Sarena shook her head, followed by giving him a kiss. "I'm good. It's just been awhile."

"Awhile indeed." He said, pulling her closer to her. "We'll make sure it won't be this long again."

Sarena snuggled against him and sighed in content. She thought back to the last few months. It had been quite an adventure. Learning how to be a mother and juggle that with her life was a major challenge. It was not without mishaps. From post partum to Joe's wandering eye, Sarena realized that she could be stronger then before when life threw her the curveballs.

She wouldn't have been able to make it through everything without the help of her mother, Alicia, AJ and Rollins. That was why when everything had calmed down, she had to talk to him. Of course he and Joe had a huge fight after the wedding day incident. But once things calmed down Sarena eventually made the phone call and they were able to talk things over. Sarena appreciated Rollins' effort immensely and it didn't go unnoticed. Even though Joe appreciated that Rollins took care of her, he was still a little hurt that the two had gotten intimate. At least they were on speaking terms, and was willing to work on their friendship. It wouldn't be fixed overnight.

Sarena smiled at the thoughts over the last month and looked over at Joe. He looked at her and kissed her hand, smiling at the promise ring before smiling at her.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked.

"Everything feels right." She said.

"I'm glad." He kissed her once more. "Hard work pays off."

The two of them laughed. "I'll say," Sarena started. "It took you awhile, but once things took off, everything seemed to fall into place."

"Of course Sweetheart." He said. "It all starts with baby steps."


End file.
